Hermione's Jealousy
by SteelersGirl43
Summary: Hermione is jealous of Ron and Lavendar, so she makes a plan to make Ron jealous. But that plan leads Hermione into something she never would have dreamed of. Not with this person at least...
1. Chapter 1

**An: First ever Dramione story ever! Hope you enjoy it!**

Hermione sat in the library reading a tranfisguration book. Her eyes couldn't focus on the words, they all jumbled together and were blurry. This usually happened when she was angry. She had been in here for an hour, she had just had another fight with Ron. She couldn't stand watch him snog Lavendar anymore. As her thoughts trailed away from the Tranfisguration book that she was merely holding now, she began to think of ways to infuriate that stubborn git. She wanted payback, she wanted him to be jealous of her. She glanced up from her book and across the room she saw Malfoy, he had been looking at her, he turned his head back to Crabbe. _Perfect._ Hermione thought. She closed her book and put it back up on the shelf, _so much for studyi_

"Mudblood." He said with a smirk.

"Oh honestly Malfoy when are you ever going to stop?" She asked.

"Whenever your hair stops being so bushy, it looks like a rat built a nest in there." He said.

"Oh shut up you bouncy ferret." Hermione said.

"Can't come up with anything better than that mudblood?" Crabbe asked. Hermione thought for a moment then smiled.

"No, but I can come up with this." she said and punched him in the face. He fell backwards maintaining his balance, blood started to come from his nose.

"You filthy Mudblood!" he said lunging at her, but he stopped. Malfoy had put his hand out and stopped him.

"It's not worth it Crabbe." he said while looking at Hermione. Hermione looked into Malfoys grey eyes, underneath were dark purple bags. Hermione snapped out of her trance then left the library and went to the Gryffindor common room. There was only a few people in there so she decided to go to bed, she didn't want to listen to Lavendar and Parvati giggle and squeal every five seconds. Before she went to sleep she thought, _Why had Malfoy stopped Crabbe? He never stopped anything from hurting her in anyway._ She knew something was up. The thought of Malfoy stopping Crabbe still lingered in her mind.

XXX

The next morning Hermione got up and put her robes on, and went down to breakfast. She avoided Ron and Lavendar who were snogging in the common room- no surprise there. When she got into the Great Hall she found Harry and Ginny and sat beside them. It went by quickly, and when she saw her time table she was upset. First thing was double potions with the Slytherins. She went and got her books then went off to potions. Slughorn was standing in the door greetig everyone. She sat down at a table by class was rather small, and most of the people she didn't mind. Until he walked in. The tall pale Slytherin walked in with his usual strut, and smirk. She watched his every move, pondering. _What was up with him? _Unaware of the two boys that sat next to her, her gaze was still fixed on Malfoy.

"Geez Hermione, you're out of it." Harry said, pulling her out of the faze.

"Hmm..?" She asked while looking up. Their conversation ended when Slughorn began to speak.

"Good morning students. I am Professor Slughorn. We will start off today with a new seating chart, then we will be discussing the potions that are on your tables." he said then picked up a piece of paper.

"In the back is Parkinson, Weasley, Patil, and Zabini." he said, Ron groaned and walked to the back.

"In the table beside that is Malfoy, Granger, Davis, and Finnigan." he said, Hermione's stomach dropped. Having to sit beside _Malfoy_ was almost the worst thing that had happened to her today. She got up and moved to the table, but then she thought about her plan and figured it wasn't so bad. Getting lost in her thoughts she hadn't listened to a word Slughorn had said. Then something caught her attention. Slughorn was in front of her table lifting the lid of the potion. Hermione insantly smelled freshly cut grass, Spearmint toothpaste, and something she had never smelled before, but it smelled wonderful.

"Miss Granger. Do you mind telling me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked her.

"Oh, um yes, well this is Amortentia love potion, its the powerfullest of them all, it has different scents for each person, according to what they like." She said while taking another whiff of the potion.

"Very good." He closed the lid and walked back to his desk. "Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death potion." he said while flipping through a book.

"Take out your potions books and turn it to page 53." He said.

Once everyone had done that he spoke up, "The first to create this potion will win a bottle of liquid luck. Now, the ingrediants are back here. Begin." he said, everyone looked into there books and went to get the ingrediants. Hermione walked up to get her ingrediants, Ron was across from her and Malfoy was beside her, she made sure Ron was watching when she brushed her hand against Malfoy's. Malfoy moved his hand and made a disgusted face. She heard him mutter under his breath, "Filthy Mudblood." She walked back to her table and started working on the potion, she noticed Malfoy was doing something wrong, and when Ron looked over, that's when she made her move.

"You're doing it wrong, here." She said to Malfoy, placing her hand over his and helping him cut the beetle the right way.

"Oh, um, thanks..." Malfoy muttered. _Did he just say thanks?_ Hermione thought to herself. She figured he would say something more, Malfoy-like. Rons face was red. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing her plan had worked. And this was just the beginning.

**AN:Okay guys. I finally came back and fixed most everything in this. It's not perfect, there are flaws. But don't hate. It's WAY better than it was before, it's been improved.**


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of potions Hermione had sucessfully flirted with Malfoy to the point where Ron's face was redder than his hair. Harry had won the liquid luck, since he had an advantage- the Half Blood Prince's book. The Golden Trio parted, and went their separate ways. While Harry and Ron made their way to the common room for their free perod, Hermione traveled outside to the edge of the Black Lake. She sat down at the trunk of a willow tree, setting her books around her. Finally, peace and quiet. A cool refreshing breeze blew, make the limbs of the tree rustle. As she opened her book to begin to study, a voice spoke behind her. It was soft, yet strong.

"Hermione?" The voice asked quietly. Hermione stood up and turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there. Hermione was confused.

"What did you call me?"

"Hermione..." Malfoy said while looking at the ground and fiddling with a string on his right sleeve. Hermione walked towards him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick? I think I just heard you call me by my first name." she said in disbelief.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it?" He asked. Hermione took her hand away from his head.

"Malfoy what's-"

"Call me Draco." he said, Hermione was flabbergasted. Never would she think that Draco Malfoy, of all people, would want her to call him by his first name. Usually he has no respect for those of Muggleborns, and wouldn't even want them to glance at him.

"Um, okay, Draco, what's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's gotten childish, you know, always picking on each other and calling each other by our last names." He said, he looked into her eyes, his grey eyes had a tinge of blue in them. "Anyways. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened in the library yesterday, for what Crabbe did, and for what I said." he said. Hermione couldn't believe this. Her heart skipped a few beats, and she held her breath. _Malfoy-Draco- actually apoligizing. To her?_

"What's the catch Mal- Draco, somethings up, you _never_ apologize. Ever."

"I don't know, I just felt like I should..." he said.

"Are you sure I shouldn't take you to Madam Pomfrey? You seem a little off." Hermione respond, still in denial. Malfoys lip twitched, as if he was going to smile. But he didn't.

"I'm fine. See you later." He said then walked away back up to the castle. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. She went back up to the castle then into the common room, she plopped down on the couch beside Harry, staring at the wall with an astonished look on her face. Soon Seamus and Dean came up to her.

"Is it true? Did you really give Crabbe a bloody nose yesterday?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, I did. Why?" she asked, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all looking at her then they smiled. "It's going around the whole school that you did. Good job." he said then left to go to his next class.

"Did you really Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Yes."

"What happened?" he asked in wonder.

"Well, Malfoy called me a Filthy Mudblood, then I called him a bouncy ferret, then Crabbe said something so I punched him." She said. "And it felt good." then she smiled and Harry did too.

"But you know the odd thing, Malfoy came up to me earlier and... apoligized." She said. Harry's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Malfoy did _what?_" He asked.

"I know. That's what I thought. Something's up with him." She said. "Oh, we should be getting to Transfiguration now." she said then collected her books. She and Harry made there way to Transfiguration. As Hermione was about to walk in McGonagall stopped her.

"Miss Granger, word has gone around that you have punched Mr. Crabbe and gave him a bloody nose." She said in a disapproving voice. Hermione's cheeks redend, then she spoke softly.

"Oh, I, uh, yes, I did." she said.

"Is there a reason for that?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, he and Malfoy provoked me, they called me a filthy mudblood." she told her.

"Did they now?" McGonagall asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. They did."

"Very well, I will speak with them, and Miss Granger, you will be serving detention."

"Alright, when is it?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight at eight o'clock with Professor Slughorn, you will help him sort out his supply closet." She said, Hermione walked into the classroom sulkingly. She sat beside Harry and buried her face in her book.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I have detention tonight for punching Crabbe." she whispered softly, holding back tears. She knew she shouldn't be this emotional, but she wasn't used to this.

"I think it was worth it." Harry said trying to cheer her up.

"I do too." Hermione said, and they both smiled. Transfiguration flew by, then it was time for lunch. As students gathered in the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione sat beside Harry and Ginny. She ate her lunch and felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw Malfoy glaring at her, McGonagall was just leaving from talking to him. _Oh boy._ Hermione thought. She finished up her lunch then walked out of the Great Hall, the corridors were empty and she was walking up to the Gryffindor common room. Soon she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to walk a bit faster, to escape what she knew was coming.

"Wait up Granger." She heard a cold voice say, none other than Malfoys.

**AN: Finally fixed this. Still sucks. But grammar and stuff is better. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews! And I will try to make chapters longer, but you can't blame me since I wrote it at one in the morning. (: Anywaaayysss. If you like X-men, Titanic, Avatar the Last Airbender, then check out KK Renee! She's a really good writer! Back to Dramione!**

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You ratted me out. Now I have detention thanks to you." He said.

"Then you shouldn't have said what you said, and I thought you said this was getting childish." She said, Malfoy smirked he took a step closer to Hermione, a chill went down her spine.

"I think you should be more careful about what you do." Malfoy said. "It better not happen again, I'll see you tonight." He said then he walked away. Ginny came around the corner and ran up to Hermione.

"Hermione! What was that all about? He was really close to you! Like he was about to kiss you or something!" She said. Hermione laughed.

"As if, I would never let a ferret kiss me, and he was just threatning me for ratting him out." She said.

"Oh, what did he do?" Ginny asked. Hermione told her what happened in the library.

"Nice going, I think your detention was worth it." Ginny said.

"That's what Harry said!" Hermione told her.

"Oh, he did?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Well I have to go." Ginny said then she walked up to the common room. Hermione followed her and got lost in her thoughts until detention at eight.

**Later in Detention! (AN: Sorry for making that short^^)**

Hermione walked from the common room down to the dungeons. She opened the door and Slughorn was standing there. "Ah miss Granger. Nice seeing you here, what do you need?" Slughorn asked unaware that Hermione had detention.

"I'm here for detention." She said softly.

"Oh yes! McGonagall told me I would be having three students tonight, I just didn't expect one of them to be you." He said. "Well, it's eight oh five, should we get started?" He asked. Hermione nodded and walked to the supply closet and started sorting things out. A few minutes passed and she heard Slughorn say "Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe." He said. Soon enough Crabbe and Malfoy were in the supply closet.

Crabbe made a disgusted face when he saw Hermione. Malfoy's face was emotionless. They started working and five minutes in Crabbe made something explode in his face.

"Oh my, I guess we'll need to take you to Madam Pomfrey, that was posoinus." Slughorn said the said to Hermione and Malfoy, "I'll be back soon, keep on sorting." He said then left with Crabbe.

"Stupid git." Hermione said as he walked out.

"Never heard you say that before Granger." Malfoy said from the oppisite side.

"That's because you're usually to busy fancying yourself to notice." Hermione said. Malfoy chuckled to himself and continued sorting.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing." Malfoy said.

"Tell me." Hermione said, she had stopped sorting things out. Malfoy turned around and faced Hermione, "That you think I only fancie myself." he said looking into her eyes. Hermione got caught in his gaze, _No, I don't like him, I like Ron._ She thought to herself.

Malfoy had stepped closer to her. "There are other people I fancie you know." He said, he was close to her like earlier.

"I'm guessing that's Pansy isn't it?" Hermione asked him.

"No, she's to obsessive, and annoying." He said."For someone who's smart like you, you're really dumb when it comes to this, I know you've been flirting with me too." He whispered in her ear. He leaned forward and kissed her, Hermione kissed back. _What am I doing? This can't behappening, but it feels so right._ She thought to herself. She pushed Malfoy off.

"Why did you do that?" A shocked Hermione asked. Malfoy was standing across the room looking shocked that he did that. "Forget what I said, forget that I did that." He said in a shocked kind of voice. Then he left the closet, Hermione heard the potions room door open then shut.

_What just happened? Did Malfoy really just kiss me? What if Harry, Ginny or Ron finds out? They would hate me. Well, it's not like were dating. _She thought, she picked up the things that she had dropped and continued to sort. Slughorn had come back and told her it was alright to leave since she was the only one left. Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch and Ginny was in the chair across from them.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"Fine, but I'm tired, I think I might go to bed." Hermione said then ran up the staircase to her dormitory. Questions were racing through her head. She laid down on her bed but she couldn't sleep. The questions were keeping her up. After hours Hermione finally fell asleep.

Hermione woke up and looked at the time, it was six thirty, she couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to go to the common room, when she went down there she found Lavendar and Ron snogging on the couch. She avoided them and left. No one else was up yet, she went to the only place where she could think of, the Room of Requirment. She walked up the staircases and through halls until she found it. She walked past it three times saying _I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide._ Then the door came out and she walked in. It was a room with sofa's and chairs, it also had a bookshelf with tons of books on them. Hermione grabbed a book and started reading it, time passed and she checked the time and it was seven thirty. She closed the book and put it down then made her way to the Great Hall. When she got her time tables it read

**Double Tranfiguration - Ravenclaw -Gryffindor**

**Herbology - HufflePuff-Gryffindor**

**Lunch**

**Double Potions - Slytherin- Gryffindor**

**Free Period**

Hermione had potions with Malfoy, after what happened last night she didn't want to see him. After breakfast she gathered her books and headed to transifguration. They were turning animals into pots. They had learned this before but she guessed they were just going over it.

Hermione walked to Herbology with Harry discussing what they did in Transfiguration was pointless.

"I mean, we already know how to do that." She said as they walked in.

"I know." Harry said then Professor Sprout started talking, she spent the whole time talking about what they were going to do tomorrow and the rules. That took forever, they also had to take notes. At the end of the class Hermione took the notes and stuffed them in her book. She went to lunch and didn't eat very much knowing she had to go to potions next. When she was finished with lunch she got her books and went to potions. They were making another potion today. She sat down beside Malfoy trying to ignore him. She got up and walked to the supply closet to get the ingrediants she needed.

When she sat back down at her table and started working the fumes from the potion was making her hair frizz. She saw Malfoy glance at her then start to snicker. She made sure Slughorn wasn't looking then she slapped him in the arm which made him stop. Seamus had looked up when she did that. He started silently laughing when Malfoy got hit.

At the end of the class Hermione shut her potions book, and a small folded up note fell out, she picked it up and carried it with her to the Gryffindor common room. She sat down on the couch and opened it. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me by the Black Lake during your free period, I need to talk to you_

_Someone._

_Who could this be? _She thought. She put her books up in her dormitory then walked down to the Black Lake, and saw someone standing there waiting for her.

**AN: I wonder what that button that says GO does... see what it does. I dare you! Come on, you can do it! Tell me what you think of this chapter! I know during classes it doesn't describe many things but I have to leave soon so I can get somewhere! Do you think we could get ten reviews for this chapter before I write the next? (Bu if there's only 7,8, or 9 i'll still write it anyways, I'm a softy!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

just Hermione walked up to the person. He turned around and saw Malfoy facing her. She was slightly shocked to see him here.

"I wanted to talk to you. About what happened last night." He said. Hermione just nodded in response. "I, well, didn't mean to kiss you, I just..." he said but didn't finish, "You had been flirting with me and I just thought I would do something back." He said, unsure of what he was saying.

"The onely reason I was flirting with you is because, I'm trying to make Ron jealous." she said. _Why did I just say that? And to him of all people! _

"Oh, Weasel. I can help you, if you like..." He said. _Malfoy, helping her? Since when?_

"Are you ok? You've never offered to help anyone, ever." Hermione said gazing into his eyes.

"I just think, that we should stop the foolishness. You know, the name calling, picking on, it's kind of childish." He said.

"You said that yesterday then you went right back to it." She said.

"I know, I guess I was just angry then." He said while looking at the ground.

"It's ok. I guess i'm kind of used to it by now." Hermione said in response, "And, you can help me with making Ron jealous." she said, _Why am I agreeing to this? And why am I even telling him I like Ron? _Malfoys lip twitched then he looked back up at her.

"I have a great idea that will make him jealous." Malfoy said. Then he explained it to her. Hermione smiled.

"That's great!" she said. They started walking back towards the castle, as they did a few of the people outside watched them. "Oh shut up you stupid ferret!" Hermione said and the students heads turned away.

"Nice one, why do you always go for ferret?" Malfoy asked.

"People were staring, when that happens the rumors start. Then everyone will think were dating." She said.

"Oh come on Hermione, no ones going to think that." Malfoy said.

"Oh, so were on first name basis now?" Hermione asked. (AN: First name _basis_ is right isn't it? Well, Idk) Malfoy looked at the ground.

"I guess. Unless you don't want to be." He said. _Ok, something was up,_ Hermione thought. _Malfoy never helped her, never called her by her first name, and never kissed her before. But now he had done all those things. What's happening to him?_

"It's fine, Draco." She said, it was weird calling him that.

They had gone back into the castle and were in an empty hallway. Malfoy had stopped.

"See you in potions tomorrow Hermione." He said. Then he heard people coming around the corner. "Filthy Mudblood." he winked and then the other students came around, he did that to make sure they didn't know what they were up to.

Hermione was silent and walked past the group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She practically skipped up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy was going to help her, and she knew Ron would be steaming jealous. Unless of course, he was too busy snogging Lavendar to notice. She told the fatlady the password then went in. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dean were all sitting around the fireplace, Ron giving Dean a death glare.

"Hello." Hermione said as she sat down in a chair.

"You seem happy." Ginny said.

"I am." Hermione said while smiling.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"Oh no one." Hermione said. Ron took his death gaze from Dean then looked at Hermione.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Oh, it's been a long day, I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." She said then got up to go to her dorm, she heard Ginny, Dean, Harry and Ron start to talk again.

Ron's POV

Hermione got up and left to go to her dormitory. I watched as she left, and when she did I spoke up. "Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Ginny said, I looked at Harry and he just shrugged. I wondered who it was,I knew it _wasn't _Malfoy. That could never happen, could it?

Hermione's POV (The way it is before it was Rons POV)

Hermione woke up early that morning. She couldn't wait until potions. She put her robes on and walked down to the common room. There was only a few people down there, since it was that early. She decided she would go to the Room of Requerment. When she got there the door was already there._hmm, should I go in? _She wondered. She went ahead and walked in silently and quietly. She saw Malfoy standing at a cupboard, saying things she could hear. Then he opened it. Then closed it again, _This is really weird_ She thought, she left before he found here spying on him.

She made her way to the Great Hall, when she got in there tons of people were in there. That was unusual, for this time in the morning. She found Harry and Ron and sat beside them. She ate some eggs and toast and saw Malfoy walk in. He eyed her as he walked over to the Slytherin table, when Ron looked at what Hermione was he winked at her. Hermione turned around in her chair acting like it was nothing.

"What was that about?" Ron asked her with a shocked look on his face.

"I don't know. He probably had something in his eye." She said to him, he looked back at his plate disgusted. So far, the plan was working. After breakfast Hermione walked to Artimathy (AN: I don't think i spelled that right...) while Harry and Ron went to divination. Hermione didn't really pay attention to what the Professor was saying. She was too excited for potions. Once that was over Hermione happily went to potions, she couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face.

She went inside and sat down beside Malfoy. As usual, they were making another potion. But with this one they had to write an essay with it. Hermione worked on her potion then Malfoy started to 'flirt'.

"Can you help me with this Granger?" Malfoy asked. (Someone) Davis and Seamus looked up at Malfoy in surprise.

"Oh, sure." She said then scooted closer to him to help him. She "showed" him how to cut something, she placed her hand over his and helped him. Ron was looking over at this and his face was red, you could see anger on his face.

"Thanks." Malfoy said. Seamus and Davis looked at him and Hermione in shock again. Hermione didn't move her chair back, instead she moved her cauldren a bit closer to him and started to work. He frequently asked for help and she helped him. Malfoy looked at Hermione and slightly smiled, more like a smirk. At this Ron was boiling mad, his face redder than his hair. Hermione smiled to herself. And this plan was just getting started.

**What is up with Malfoy? Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? Can someone tell me because I honestly don't know yet! Tell me what you think, if my chapters are kind of slacking off, if I could write them better. Tell me! I'll take constructive critisisum, just not critisisum. There is a difference in them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't Updated this in FOREVER so i'm a bit rustier on this, KThanksBye! I think I spelled inocintly wrong down there, sorry bout that. I don't have a spell check. :(**

Hermione happily walked out of potions class everyone staring at her strangly but she didn't care. As long as Ron was getting jealous, she was okay with it.

"What was that all about!" Ron said coming from behind her dragging her to the side.

"What was what all about?" She asked innocintly.

"You know what I mean. With Malfoy." He said angrily.

"No, I really don't Ron. You must be imagining things." She said then started to leave, but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Ow! Ron, you're hurting me!" She said.

"_What_ is going on between you and Malfoy!" he asked again pusing her against the wall. This was so unlike Ron. What had gotten into him?

"Ow. Ron. You're really hurting me. Let. Go!" Hermione said almost in pain. She took her free hand and pushed Ron off her.

"Tell me the truth!" He said.

"There's nothing going on!" Hermione said whipping her wand out, but before she could do any damage to him she heard a squeal and someone yell.

"Won Won!" Lavendar said coming towards him. "Won Won, what are you doing with _her_ in an _empty_ hallway?" she asked stobornly looking at Hermione.

"Oh. I was just...asking her about our charms homework." he said.

"Oh, let's go to class. I don't want to be late." she said half dragging him away, before they left Ron gave Hermione a look that said _I know somethings up and i'm going to find out._

As soon as Ron was gone Hermione's eyes watered, and her eyes stung. But she blinked the tears back, she put her wand away and started to rub her arm here Ron had grabbed her. She couldn't go to clas now, she just couldn't. She did something very unHermione-like and skipped class.

She ran into a random hallway heading for the room of requirement. (sp) She ran around the corner and fell into someone, she stumbled backwards maintaining her balance.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, and walked past him.

"Wait up Hermione." Malfoy sid catching up to her, "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her not knowing what to say next, or not knowing what to do. Hermione kept on walking a tear slipping from her eye. She got to the door of the room of reqierment and walked past it three times then walked in.

"Come in here." she said sniffling softly, leading him in.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now? You've never skipped a class before...so this must be something big." he said as he sat down beside her on the fluffy couch.

"I-it's..." Hermione began, for some reason she couldn't tell him. _Come on Hermione, just act like it's Harry or Ginny your talking to..._ she thought to herself. She took a breath and then said, "It's Ron...he knows somethings up, because of the way we've been acting. He, he grabbed me and demanded me to tell him what was going on." she said lifting up her sleeve to her robes showing red marks on her arm.

"That bloody weasel. How dare he lay a hand on my-friend.." he said slowly slightly looking away from hermione. "He's going to pay for doing that to you." he said lowering her sleeve. He had gotten closer to her, he lifted his hand up and wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek.

"Who are you and _what_ have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked half smiling. Malfoy smiled the tiniest of bit, then he leaned over to Hermione and kissed her, he then said, "If that stupid Weasley ever does anything to you again, let me know so he'll get payback." he said then got up and left.

Leaving Hermione in the room, confused, and slightly happy. Then Hermione came to her senses and got up and ran after him.

"Draco?" she asked from the door, he was standing at the end of the hallway and he turned around.

"Yes?" he asked. _What are you doing? It's MALFOY. _Hermione thought. _I can't do this. Yes I can. Just do it Hermione. Do it! _She walked up to him and stood infront of him, thinking of something to say. She couldn't think of anything, so she just put her big girl pants on and did what she wanted, and she didn't care who knew about it.

She put her arms around Malfoys neck, and kissed him. Right on the lips.

**AN: Romantical and Bipolar people? YESS! Alot of miss spelled words? You know it! Sorry about that though, I don't have word on my computer or a spell checker. I will make these longer and less Bipolarish...But oh well.. So review this and tell me what you think! Unless your saying about the stuff I already mentioned then I don't want to hear it!(:**

**Sooo, can we get five or more reviews before I post the next chapter that is in the making? Press that button down there and review it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the revies! When I opened my email it made me jump from ALOT of emails from this from fovorite stories, favorite author, and reviews! Thanks a bunch! You make me smile!(:**

**Sensula: I think that's what I was going for, Malfoy deciding wether he wants to do it or not, be evil or good. & He might change that because of Hermione but I'm not entirley sure.. & if you've ever heard the son Maybe by Sick Puppies, I think that kind of explains Malfoys life.**

**Novelnerd97: Because it's fun to put you in suspense(:**

**LadyFateContemplatingDisaster: Thanks!**

Hermione broke apart from Malfoy, they were both shocked that she did that. Malfoy let out a half smile, then said softly. "I never expected that from you..." he said then kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, they heard people coming towards the hall and almost jumped apart.

"See you later?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Later." Malfoy said then they went their seperate ways, Hermione got her books out of the Room of Requirment, then she practically ran to the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco's P.O.V.

Hermione and I jumped apart as we heard people come down the hall.

"See you later?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Later."I said then walked down the hall. It was Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle. Skipping class as usual.

"Draco!" Pansy sqealed and ran up to me huggin my arm. "Oh Draco we were just coming to find you!" she said.

I shook her off and kept n walking down the hall, now I couldn't get Hermione off my mind, _she was so pretty._

"Draco!" Pansy said from behind me.

"I need to be alone." I said and picked up my speed to get away from her, I turned and ran down the next hall, I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was Hermione, and even if I could think of something else she always came up. _What's wrong with me?_

_Hermione's P.O.V._

Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Tower, she couldn't stop think about what had just happened. _Me, and Malfoy. No one would accept it, what would other people think? What would Harry or Ron say? No, I don't care what Ron would say._ She thought to herself. She couldn't even read without thinking of Draco.

She heard people walking outside the portrait, then soon enough Gryffindors came in, she ran up to the girls dormitories and went into her dorm and sat on her bed, panting. Her head was spinning with thoughts. _I just want to see Draco again._ She thought, and she knew she had to.

_We have to talk about it, nothing more than a simple kiss...right?_

_I think it was more than that_. Her conscious popped in.

_No. It wasn't, it was a simple kiss!_

_I think you like him._

_No, not in that way! I've always hated him!_

_Have you?_

_Well..._

_Aha!_

She stopped the fight with her conscious before it led her into thinking anymore. Lavendar and Parvati walked into the dorm, Lavendar looked at her and whispered something to Parvati, then they giggled like 5 year olds. She ran out of the dorm and went to the common room and saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting together. Her eyes watered seeing Ron, but she blinked them back. _I'm not going to start that now_, she thought to herself. Harry looked up and saw her standing there.

"Hermione! Where were you?" He asked. She glanced at Ron who had turned his head to look.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling too well." She lied, then Ron gave her a look so she gave him a nastier one. Then she stormed out, and from behind she heard Harry ask, "What was that all about?" then heard someone get up and leave. She guessed it was Ron. Then she walked out in the hall and ran. Ran away from everyone. She knew what She had to do, she walked the halls, most of them were empty since it was almost time for dinner. She nervously walked near the dungeons hoping to see Malfoy around, he wasn't there, but sadly Pansy and a group of Slytherin girls were there.

"Oooh! What's the filthy mud-blood doing down _here?_" Pansy asked.

"Shut up Pansy." She said then walked past her.

"I'm not finished talking to you mud-blood!" She said. "Stupefy!" She said and she had a second to duck. She whipped out her wand and said. "Expelliarmus!" And her wand shot out of her hands.

The other Slytherin girls had their wands out and all at once, she saw four different spells being shot at her, and she wasn't able to dodge them. She fell to the ground, and before everything turned black, an angry voice screamed out.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Then everything was black.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whe will she wake up?"

"In an hour or so."

"Okay..."

Then everything was silent, and I drifted back off to sleep.

**One Hour Later**

Hermione fluttered her eyes open and saw two pairs of eyes looking at her, it was Harry and Ginny, and Ron wasn't here. That showed how much he cared.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" Ginny asked concered.

"I don't feel that great...But I'm fine." She said sleepily.

"What happened? An owl came to us saying you were hurt!" Harry said.

"An...owl? Why didn't anyone just tell you?" She asked getting confused.

"No one knew, except for whoever set the letter." Harry said. Could it have been Malfoy? Or Madam Pomfrey? No...Madam Pomfrey would have notified McGonagall first... Did McGonagall even know that it was Pansy and those girls who did it?

"Hermione?" Ginny asked and she came back to her senses.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Hermione said and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Okay, we'll let you rest." Harry said and she heard him and Ginny leave. She heard Madam Pomfrey go into her office, then the Hospital Wing doors opened and heard someone walk in. She kept her eyes closed, and someone sat on her bed.

"Oh Hermione..." Draco said, then he stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry that they hurt you...if only I had been there sooner..." he said. "I've been meaning to talk to you, and I know you probably can't hear me right now, but, I love you." he said.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Malfoy? Actually loving me? Well...we did kiss, twice, or was it three times? Over the years I always thought he hated me. Now everything is so different._

"I know, over the years I've said things to you, and done things, but I didn't want you or anyone else to know the truth. If any of my friends found out I liked a muggle-born, or a Gryffindor... And my father. He would be so displeased, but I don't care what he thinks now. Or anyone else." He said.

_Should I say it? Or should I just keep acting like I'm asleep? Oh well...here goes._

She opened her eyes slightly and saw him with his head down, looking at his feet. Something was so different, he was crying. Malfoy. _Crying? Saying he loved me? This must be a dream. Well, if it's just a dream then let's see how he reacts to this._

"I love you too Draco." She said and he slightly jumped, not knowing that she was awake. He quickly wiped the tear from his eye and looked at her.

"Really?" he asked bewildered. She didn't think he knew that she loved him back.

"Yes. Really." She said sitting up, she found her wand on a table near the bed and picked it up and pointed it at Madam Pomfreys door, "Muffilato." She said.

She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. It was sweet, soft, and very good. She could smell his scent, _That's what the scent was in the potion._

He broke apart and half smiled, "I really do love you Hermione." her cheeks flushed and she heard someone outside the doors. It was a few people, they both could tell. One of them was Ron, she could hear his voice.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Ron. You have to get out of here. Hide. He hates you, and would probably kill you if he saw you next to me. And I don't want that to happen." She said.

"Alright, but answer this before I leave." He said looking straight into her eyes; his were grey, with a tinge of blue.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, and then the doors opened. And Ron was standing in the doorway looking at them in shock, and hatred.

**AN: Super Short? Yep! Dramione moment? Yep! Do you think Ron is going to kill Malfoy and hate Hermione? Do you think this was a good chapter? Does it annoy you when I leave it off with a cliff hanger? (I think so) Answer those questions by reviewing the chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Draco jumped up from where he was sitting and made an attempt to leave, but Ron stopped him.

"Malfoy. Hermione? What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" He asked Hermione, his face getting red.

"Oh...Uh... he-he was just coming to..." She started but couldn't finish.

"I came to give her her wand. It fell. Before whoever brought her here dropped it." he said, he was a really good liar.

"It's true." She said looking into his eyes, she didn't think he was buying it.

"Then why was he sitting on your bed?" He asked with that anger in his voice like he usually did when he was determined to get his way.

"He was telling me that he brought my wand!" She said.

"But why would Malfoy do something like that? He would just steal it like he does to people." Ron said, _was he ever going to give up?_

"Whatever..." Ron said then stormed out. Hermione's eyes watered, _Why can't he be nice?_ She thought to herself...a tear streamed down her face, she and Ron had never gotten in a fight this far before. Draco came over to her and wiped the tear away and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go in case he comes back..." He whispered to her.

"He probably won't." She said, "And yes."

"What?" He asked.

"I will be your girlfriend." She said, and he smiled.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." He said then left, leaving her to her thoughts.

Draco's P.O.V.

I walked out of the Hospital Wing and down the hall, all of a sudden I was being pushed against the wall. It was that red haired Weasel.

"Get off me Weasel." I said trying to push away but he pushed me back. When did he get so strong?

"I don't know what's going on, or what you were doing in there. But you better stay away from her." He said.

"Or what? You'll send your sister after me? She's more manly than you are." I said, he had anger in his eyes.

"No, I'll just do this." He said then his fist was on my face. It hurt, and I was surprised he could hit that hard. He let me go and i fell to the ground but qickly got up. "Either back off, or get beat up. Stay away from Hermione. and if I ever found out you hurt her..." he said but didn't finish. But I knew it was something bad.

"Like you hurt her?" I said, my eye was going numb.

"I'd never hurt Hermione." He said.

"Lair. Right after potions, she was shooken up after what you did. So if I were you, I'd back off." I said. Then Snape came around the corner right as I was going to pull out my wand.

"Get to your Dorm Weasley. It's after curfew. Ten points from Gryffindor." He said then Ron gave me a look then walked away. "I'd advise you to get to your dormitry too Draco." he said coldly looking at me with his black eyes of nothingness.

"Yes Sir.." I mumbled then walked away.

Hermiones P.O.V.

Hermione was sitting on her bed and heard something coming from the hall. It was Ron and Malfoy, then she heard someone punch someone. _NO!_

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and over to her.

"You will be able to leave tomorrow morning, I want you to stay over night incase anything happens." She said, Hermione nodded and she walked away. She wished she could get out of here now to see if Ron and Draco were okay...mainly to see if Draco was alright. She didn't care much about Ron right now.

**AN: Short? Yep! Dramione moments? Yep! Draco and Hermione offically dating? Yep! My computer being a spaz? You know it! When Malfoy said that Ginny was more manly than Ron, he meant that she was tougher than him. Review this chapter pleassseeee!**


	9. Ginny Finds Out

**AN:**

**Novelnerd97: I'm not really sure, I just come up with it when I type it.**

Hermione's P.O.V.

HermioneShHermHermHermi awoke in the Hospital Wing once again; today she was finally getting out. Madam Pomfrey made sure she was okay then let her leave. She walked down the halls to the Gryffindor Tower. When she went to the portrait of the Fat Lady it opened before she could say the password, Ron and Lavendar walked out, Lavendar sticking to him like glue. Ron watched Hermione as she went through the portrait hole. When she went in she was attacked by Ginny, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"Hermione! What happened?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I got in a fight with some Slytherin girls and got hit by five spells at once." She said and all their mouths dropped.

"_You_ got in a _fight_ with Slytherins?" Dean asked in astonishment.

"I don't like being called a mud-blood." She said and they all kept looking at me.

"Who did it to you?" Ginny asked.

"Pansy Parkinson, and a bunch of other Slytherin girls I don't know." She said, man this was getting annoying.

"What spells did they hit you with?" Seamus asked.

"Umm... Jelly legs, two stupefys, confundo, and crucio I think." She said and they all gasped when I said crucio.

"Tell McGonagall! They'll get expelled!" Ginny said.

"Can I get some space? I just need to be alone right now." She said then walked away and up to her dormitory. As soon as she walked in she saw an owl sitting at the window, she opened it and it flew onto her bed and held its leg up so she could un-tie the letter, as soon as she did, he flew away. She opened the letter and it read,

_Hermione,_

_Since today is Saturday, meet me outside the Black Lake near the rocks. Don't tell anyone that it's me, expescially Weasley._

_From,_

_Draco_

She smiled as she read it. She stuffed the letter away, hidden in her drawer. She put her wand in her pocket then left the dormitory. When she walked into the common room everyone had left. She walked out then made her way outside. As she walked down the path to the Black Lake, she found the rocks and found Malfoy standing there.

"Draco." She said and he turned around and she gasped, he had a black eye. He chuckled then said.

"It's not that bad." he said getting closer to her.

"Who did it?" She asked.

"Weasley." He said, and her eyes widened and she was filled with anger.

"Can't he ever leave you alone?" She asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Guess it's just from where we've been enemies for so long..." He whispered.

"I know a way to get him back." She said pulling away from him.

"And that is?" He asked slowly eyeing me.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." She said, and he made a confused face.

"Exscuse me?" He asked.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George's joke shop. They actually have some brilliant items that we can use. Which one do you think is best? Ton-Tongue Toffe or Puking Pestils?" She asked and he smiled.

"Both?" He said, "God your brilliant. But how are we going to go to Diagon Ally?"

"They send things by mail." She said and he smiled widely.

"Brilliant." He said then kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Then all of a sudden he said,

"Ah!" reaching for his left arm.

"What is it?" She asked hoping she didn't do anything.

"It's just my arm, it kind of hurts." he said while rubbing it. "I have to go." he said, and waited for her to walk with him, and not leave her out here like a jerk.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked as they were walking.

"No. It's fine." he said in a different kind of voice.

"Alright..." She said, and when they got closer to the castle, he went ahead then she waited about five minutes then went in. When she walked in Ginny almost attacked her.

"Hermione, what were you doing with Malfoy?" she asked.

"What?" She asked.

"What were you doing? I saw you guys walk outside, and you didn't come back in for about thirty minutes." she said looking serious.

"We might have gone out at the same time but that doesn't mean we were doing anything." Hermione said starting to walk away.

"I'm serious Hermione. I saw you near the Black Lake." she said and her eyes widened and she gasped on the inside. _She knew._

**AN: Cliff Hanger! I love putting you in distress! Oh and for the third nd fourth, I will be able to write, the lock-in was canceled, but my friends will probably drag me to the dance:( **

**Anyways. Review this chapter please. Did Ginny say that put you in suspense? Do you want me to hurry up and write the next chapter? (I'm already in the process of doing that.) Do you think Ginny will accept it or hate it? Or will Hermione tell her the truth? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on Hermione, I saw you guys snogging." Ginny said, "What has happened?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Hermione said, and Ginny gave her a look then said.

"Hermione, then why did you get all worried when you saw his black eye? Why did you snog him? And it's okay to get back at Ron, he has been a little Prat lately." she said looking at her seriously. She sighed then said.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to swear not to tell _anyone_. Or get mad at me." She said.

"Alright..." she said and then she began her explanation.

"It all started with me trying to get Ron jealous, then it led into something more. And he admitted some things that even I didn't believe, and he sorta grew on me. I- I like him. Alot, he's changed." She said then Ginny looked at her.

"And what did he confess to you?" she asked.

"That he's actually liked me, all these years, he always made fun of me to cover it up, so no one would know he liked a muggle-born Gryffindor." Hermione said biting her lower lip.

"Hermione! You know he's probably just using you! Or that he lied!" She said.

"Then why was he the one who carried me to the Hospital Wing?" She asked and Ginnys mouth dropped.

"He was the one who brought you there?" She asked astonished.

"Ginny, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Harry, not Ron, nobody." She said.

"Fine." she said and then they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco's P.O.V.

When I walked into the castle I went straight to the room of Requirement. When it opened I walked to the cupboard. I said a few words then stepped inside, and when I walked out, I was in Knockturn Alley. Snape, Bellatrix, My Father and Mother, Voldemort, and a few other Death Eaters were here.

"Draco. We have a mission. And it needs to be done." Voldemort said in his cold snake-like voice. "You must kill Dumbledore. And it Must be done." he said. "Do what you must to do it." he said.

"No. I can't do it." I said.

"No? Either do it, or die. You're choice." he said coldly. My father looked down at me and scowled, his eyes were saying. _You must do as he says_. I knew I couldn't do it, I would lose Hermione. And I didn't want that to happen. I loved her too much.

"Ah, love on the mind Draco?" Voldemort asked. "And who might this girl be?" he asked and everyone turned and looked at me.

"Dracie-Poo has a girlfriend!" Bellatrix said in a high pitched voice that sent chills down your back.

"No I don't." I said, "I have to get back to Hogwarts. To start my mission." I lied then went back over to the cupboard to get away from them. When I arrived back at the Room of Requirement, I couldn't believe what I had to do. I wouldn't do it. I'd rather die than murder somebody.

I was shooken up, and I couldn't take it.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione headed out of the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny kept on nagging her. She went near the room of requirement and saw Draco. He looked shaken up, and like he was about to cry.

"Draco?" She asked and he faced me, and for the first time, he came towards her and hugged her, and he was shaking, like he was crying.

"Draco? What's wrong? Come in here." She said and led him in the room of requirement, they sat on the couch, and he continued to sob. This was so unlike him. "Draco? What's wrong?" She asked again, and all she heard him say was, "I can't do it...I just can't."

"Can't do what?" She asked.

"I can't do it. I can't, I don't want to lose you." he said through tears. Something was really wrong, he had never cried before, and never in front of her. She had to find out what it was.

"Can you tell me what it is?" She asked.

"No...I can't. I'd be punished." he said.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." She said soothingly.

"I have to go." he said getting up, when she looked at his face, it was streaked with tears, his eyes were bloodshot. She quickly stood up beside him, hugged him and whispered.

"It's alright, you'll be okay, I love you." then he walked away. She was very confused and concerned then.

Draco's P.O.V.

I left the Room of Requirement, I couldn't let Hermione see me like that any longer. I wiped my tears away and headed down the halls. I heard footsteps following me and I sped up my pace. I walked into the Boys lavatories and went to a sink. I turned the cold water on and splashed it on my face. I looked up into the mirror then heard the door open. Potter was in here. I turned around and shot a spell at him. He ran and ducked and I ran to the opposite direction.

We shot spells at each other until he said one I didn't recognize. It hit me and I fell to the floor, I felt cuts forming on my stomach and face, I whimpered, and saw Potter standing there. It hurt so much; I just wanted it to stop.

**AN: AND another Cliff Hanger! Sorta! I'm going to write the next chapter, but it's like one in the morning, so I'm going to write half of the next chapter (Or the whole thing) then go to sleep. What do you think Hermione will say when she finds out Harry did that? Suspense!**

**How do you leave a Gryffindor in suspense? *Walks away...***


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's P.O.V.

I heard the doors slam open, then I saw Snape shove Harry aside, he came over top of me and drew out his wand, he put it to my wounds and said a spell, I couldn't hear him clearly, but it was starting to come back, and most of the pain was going away. The water I was sitting in wasn't red anymore. Once Snape was finished he went over to Potter. I heard him yelling, then say "Fifty points from Gryffindor!" I tried to stand up but I was weak, I managed to get into the sitting position.

When Snape was finished with Potter he came over to me and helped me up, then he took me to the Hospital Wing. Oh how I wish I could see Hermione.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She screamed after Harry had told everyone what had happened in the bathroom. Everyone except for Ginny gave her a surprised look. "I knew that book was trouble!" She said to cover herself up. "You need to get rid of it!" She said and then he shrugged.

"I'm not getting rid of it, not yet." he said, then left the room like he was on a mission or something. Hermione got up and decided to go see Draco.

"Whe're you going?" Ron asked.

"The library." She said then left the room. She walked down most of the corridors and finally got to the Hospital Wing, she slowly opened the doors then went in. Madam Pomfrey was in her office and she performed the Muffilato charm. She sat on his bed beside him' he looked peaceful when he slept. She found his hand and held it. A tear streamed down her face seeing him like this. She squeezed his hand slightly, and he squeezed back. She faintly smiled.

"Oh Draco..." She said, and with his eyes still closed he said.

"You going to kill Potter now?" He asked softly and she smiled.

"Number one thing on my to-do list." she said and he smiled. It was still unusual to see him smile, since he almost never did.

"Hermione... I need to tell you something I wouldn't earlier. Please don't hate me. I never wanted to be a part of this." he said, right after Madam Pomfrey came out of her office Hermione jumped up and hid behind something, thankfully she didn't notice her. She was saying things to Draco, he nodded a few times. Then she went back into her office.

"Now, what did you need to tell me?" She asked.

"I'm...a..." he said but never finished, he had fallen asleep. How could someone fall asleep that fast? She squeezed his hand then left the Hospital Wing. She was still very worried, and still wanted to kill Harry. But not literally kill him. As she was walking down the halls, Mr. Malfoy was sweeping down the halls with Mrs. Malfoy rushing to the Hospital Wing. She felt bad for Draco, having parents like that. Sure enough his father was a death eater, wait. He was a death eater. When he was sent to Azkaban, Draco had been acting differently, not letting anyone see his left arm. _No..._

**AN: Cliff Hanger? Maybe. Short? Yep! Good? You tell me purty please! And I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. I gave you about three chapters? Sooo, I might not update as quickly tomorrow. KThanksBye!**

**Sorry it's so short!**


	12. Chapter 12

_That's probably why he never shows his left arm, that's probably what his mission had to do with. Is that what he was going to tell me?_ Hermione was so confused; she made her way up to the Gryffindor tower and found Ginny sitting in a chair reading the Daily Prophet. She sat down beside her, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked rather happily.

"Nothing." Hermione said and stared into the fire that was burning in the fire place.

"Tomorrow's the Hogsmeads trip." Ginny said trying to cheer me up. "Are you going to go with Malfoy?" She asked.

"I don't know if he'll be out of the Hospital Wing by then." She said.

"You should go down there and find out." Ginny said, "I'll cover for you if you want."

"I would, but when I was leaving earlier I saw his parents going down the hall towards it." Hermione said.

"I thought his dad was in Azkaban." Ginny said.

"I did too; they must have let him out or something..." Hermione said still confused about that.

"Oh, well, you should borrow Harry's invisibility cloak so you can go find out if there still there."

"That's a good idea..." She said, "But I don't know if Harry will let me borrow it."

"I'm sure he will." Ginny said and then Harry and Ron walked in.

"You weren't at the library..." Ron muttered as he walked past her and up to his dorm, he seemed mad.

"Harry," She said right before he was about to go up, "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?" she asked,

"Um, yeah, why?" He asked.

"I just have to do something without getting caught." She said and he looked at her strangely,

"Yeah, sure, let me go get it." He said then went up the stairs and came back down with it in a few minutes.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." he said then went back up to his dorm, a few other people had come into the common room, Hermione hadn't realized it was getting near dark. "Cover for me." she said to Ginny and went out the portrait when a few more people came in. She made her way towards the Hospital Wing, as she went to the door and looked in, his parents were still there. His mother was sitting beside him and his father was standing, scowling at him, and she overheard their conversation.

"Draco...you need to be more careful." his father said, "You must not get hurt, you have to succeed in your mission." He said. Then Draco, fully awake now, said.

"I can't do it."

"You must, you must redeem our name to him." He said.

"No. I don't care. I can't do it, I won't." He said.

"Draco...whoever this girl is, you must not let her distract you from your mission." he said slowly and coldly.

"No! I can't! I love her and I'm not going to lose her by doing that!" He said, aww, he cared about her.

"Draco! You cannot let love get in the way of it! You must do it or The Dark Lord will kill you!" He said. And Hermione gasped, Mr. Malfoy looked around towards the door, but looked past her since she was wearing the invisibility cloak. She put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't do it again. He turned back around to Draco,

"And who might this girl be?" He asked. Draco didn't answer, "Come on, tell us." He said then Draco pulled his head up and said quietly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco!" his father yelled. "You must not love a mud-blood!" He screamed.

"Don't call her that!"

"You must love a pure blood. It is a disgrace to love a Mud-Blood, much less date one!" He said angrily.

"Don't call her a Mud-Blood! She has a name!" He said, then Mr. Malfoy struck him across the face.

"Either you break up with her, or I'll have the Dark Lord dispose of her." he said and Draco's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He said and Mrs. Malfoy was looking at her husband in shock.

"Lusious. He loves her, you can't help that." she said, so she was a good Malfoy?

"Yes I can...Now Draco. Do whatever you can, or have the Dark Lord dispose of her, simple as that." he said then turned to his wife. "Narcissa, we must go now." he said, "The Dark Lord is calling us." he said, then they got up and came towards the door. Hermione moved away and when they were gone Draco had a tear streaming down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. When she made sure Madam Pomfrey was in her office she went in. Draco looked at the door when it opened and no one was there.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's just me." She said and took the invisibility cloak off. "I heard your conversation with your parents, and I know you're a death eater." She said quietly.

"So you heard what he said, what he would make him do?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, "Draco, what's your mission?" She asked and he sighed and thought for a moment, and it was a few minutes of silence.

"I have to murder Dumbledore..." He said quietly and her eyes widened.

**AN: It's fun to leave it as a cliff hanger, it's fun putting you all in suspense! Do you think Malfoy's going to break up with Hermione to save her? Or will he keep on dating her? Do you think he's going to go through with the mission? Or will Hermione stop him? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You have to...what?" She asked in astonishment.

"I have to do it, or he'll kill me." He said. She sat down beside him.

"Draco, you don't have to do it." She said to him.

"I don't have a choice." He said with a tone of sadness and afraidness. (Not a word...)

"You always have a choice." She said, and looked into his eyes.

"Not with this I don't. It's either Murder or be Murdered." he said slowly.

"Draco...I know everyone is presuring you, your parents, Voldemort, Snape, and a bunch of other people, but you don't have to do it." She said coaxingly.

"I don't want to do it..." he said.

"I know." She said soothingly.

"My father won't let me date you...But I don't care. I finally got you, I love you. And I don't want to lose you. I don't care what he says." He said.

"But what he said...about sending Voldemort." She said.

"I don't care, if he tried to kill you I wouldn't let him. I'd die for you." He said and that made her heart melt. She doesn't think he's ever said that to anyone before.

"Do you know when you're getting out?" she asked, not knowing how to respond to the last part.

"Tomorrow morning." he said and she smiled.

"Good. Because you're coming to Hogsmead with me." She said, and he smiled.

"Meet by the shrieking shack?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, as she looked at him, she felt horrible from what Harry did. She wanted to cry for him, but she knew he wouldn't like that. Instead she held his hand, he leaned in closer to her and kissed her, it was soft and sweet. Totally unlike him. He put his hand on her face and she put hers on his neck. He deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her. It sent chills down her back, the good kind. When they separated a few minutes later, she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said. She looked out the window and it was pitch black, she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Oh, I have to go." She said, kissed him again, and said, "Remember, you always have a choice." then put the invisibility cloak on and left. She didn't want to, but she knew if she got caught she'd be in trouble. She walked down the empty halls, then up to the Fat Lady portrait. She said the password and got a lecture in return, after five minutes she finally let her in. No one was in the Common Room so she went straight up to her dorm. She took off the invisibility cloak and got into her bed, she put the cloak on the table that was beside of it, and got into bed and fell asleep.

_Hermione's Dream_

_I stood in a tower, I didn't know which one, but I heard cold laughter from behind me, I reached for my wand but it wasn't there. I spun around and saw Voldemort, holding his wand_

_"You were warned." he said, then "Avada Kedavra." The green light shot out and Draco jumped in front of me. It hit him and he fell to the ground, lifeless. _

_"NO!" I screamed and kneeled over him. He was dead, I held him in my arms one last time, and kissed him. Then I took his wand ready to kill Voldemort but when I looked up all I saw was a green light then everything went dark, I was dead, holding Draco._

_*Reality*_

She woke up in bed in a panic. _It was only a dream_. She looked around the room and everyone was still there, no Voldemort and she wasn't at a tower. Thank God. She sat up and noticed she was still wearing the clothes that she wore yesterday. She got up and walked over to her drawer and got some new clothes and changed, when she turned around she saw an owl at her window, it was Pigwidgeon. She opened the window and he flew to her, and she took the letter off. Why was Ron sending her mail? She opened it and read what it said.

_Hermione,_

_meet me in the three broomsticks today_

_Malfoy._

What? This was used by Ron's owl. It must have been Ron who sent it, now that she thought about it, he had said he's figure it out. He was onto them. She'd show him...stupid git. She went down to the common room with the letter still in her hand, when she got down there Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dean were all down there.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said and she heard Ron mutter something to Dean.

"Hey," She said then turned to Ron, "Hey Ron, thanks for that letter." She said and he looked surprised. "You should be careful what owl you use before you try to impersonate somebody!" She said then stomped off. She went down to breakfast because she was starving. Mainly Gryffindors and Slytherins were down there, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and got some eggs, she searched the Slytherin table for Draco but couldn't find him, she guessed he was still in the Hospital Wing.

When she was finished she got up and remembered to give Harry his invisibility cloak, so she went back up to Gryffindor Tower. She went up to her dorm and Ginny followed her, "Hermione!" she said and Hermione turned around.

"Yes?"

"What was that all about? What you said to Ron." She asked.

"He sent me a letter, pretending to be Malfoy. But he used his owl." She said and Ginny looked mad.

"Ah, stupid Git."

"That's what I thought when I read it." Hermione said then went back up to her dorm and got Harry's cloak. She got it and went back downstairs, when she did she saw Ginny smack Ron across the head. He deserved it.

"Here Harry." she said and gave him his cloak.

"Thanks." He said and stuffed it in his pocket; she still didn't know how he did it. Soon it was time for the Hogsmead trip and everyone was lining up outside, she searched for Draco and found him talking to Blaise. Then everyone started walking to Hogsmead and when she got there she made her way to the Shrieking Shack.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! The only one I didn't understand was the person who commented 3...what does that mean? Can someone tell me because I really don't know. Welp...Review this chapter please! I'm in the process of writing the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I just realized that this happened _before_ Harry used the spell on Malfoy...so...sorryyy!**

Hermione walked past Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks, then finally got to the path to the Shrieking shack, she walked down a few hills. Snow was falling, and it had already coated the ground overnight. She finally got down there and stood near the fence. As she waited for a few minutes she heard voices, one of them was Malfoy, and the other ones she could make out, was Crabbe and Goyle. _What_ _are they doing here?_ She thought it was just her and Malfoy, oh boy.

They got closer and she turned to observe the Shrieking Shack. She wished she could just escape them and hide in there.

"Oh look, MudBlood's here. Where's Weaslbee MudBlood?" Crabbe asked her. She spun around and glared at him.

"Shut up Crabbe. At least I'm not bigger than all the first years combined!" She said and went past him but he stopped her. He shoved her over.

"You're a Filthy MudBlood." He said and she cut him off.

"And proud to be!" She screeched and punched him in the face then ran off. She could hear him whimpering. Tears started stinging in her eyes; someone was running after her. She turned around and screamed "WHAT?" Right as a tear slipped down her cheek. Draco took a step back and looked like she had just slapped him in the face. He looked as though he was going to say something but he didn't. He looked at her in the eyes and another tear slipped down her face.

"Go back to Crabbe and Goyle..." She said then he grabbed her by my wrist and pulled her towards him, he had sags under his eyes, and they were...purple. One was from the black eye, and the other probably from no sleep.

"Hermione, I never meant to bring them, they kept following me, I couldn't get away from them." He said, and he looked honest.

"It's not you, it's them." She said and took her hand away and he nodded and she left. She ran up to the Three Broomsticks her eyes still stinging. She found Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting at a table all drinking ButterBeer. She came and sat at the table with them and Ginny immediately saw that she was upset, it took Harry and Ron quite a long time.

"Hermione. Can I talk to you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." she said and they got up leaving Ron and Harry behind.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said looking at the floor and Ginny gave her a look. "Okay, fine. When I was near the Shrieking Shack Crabbe and Goyle were with Malfoy and then Crabbe started to insult me, so I insulted him, then it went downhill from there. I don't even know why I'm this upset. I just am." She said and saw Draco walking into the room heading towards the bathrooms, a package in his hands.

"So Malfoy didn't do anything?" She asked.

"No. Not a thing, he just let Crabbe say those things..." She said and Ginny looked furious. "Don't get mad. It's okay, we don't want Crabbe or Goyle to find out we're dating, we do what we have too." She said. By the time they were done talking Draco was walking out of the Three Broomsticks, no package in his hands. Soon Katie Bell and Alicia were walking out, Katie holding the package Draco had had. She soon got suspicious.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" She asked and she nodded. They got Harry and Ron and we made their way back, walking down the snowy trail. Then a high pitched scream came from in front of them. It was Katie, and the package Draco had was opened, soon she was being levitated in the air.

"We have to do something!" Hermione said and Harry was running towards Hogwarts as fast as he could, in a few seconds he was back with Hagrid. Katie had fallen back to the ground and was shaking. Hagrid picked Katie up and said.

"Don' touch the necklace. Only the wrappins', bring it to Dumbledore immediately." He said carrying Katie back to Hogwarts. Harry picked up the wrappings slowly and carried it, when we got back to Hogwarts Dumbledore had us come into McGonagall's room. McGonagall was in there too, Dumbledore had taken the package and set it on the table. Dumbledore had made Ginny leave. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of McGonagall's desk. She looked at us with an unreadable expression.

"Why is it whenever something happens you three are involved somehow?" She asked.

"I've been asking myself that for the past six years." Ron said.

"They may go. We may need to call them in later, but for now, they can leave." Dumbledore said observing the necklace that was in the package. As they left Snape came into the room. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower and passed a few Professors who were gossiping, when they got back to Gryffindor Tower they sat down in the common room, things were still awkward since Ron and Hermione still weren't talking. Ginny came in and sat with them, making it less awkward.

"I wonder if Katie will be okay." Hermione said. "I overheard some Professors talking on our way back, and they said she was going to St. Mungos."

"I'm sure she will. We got her in time." Ginny said reassuringly.

"I bet it was Malfoy who did that." Harry spat.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

"It was him. I just know it." He said and looked into the fire that was glowing in the fireplace.

Maybe it was Malfoy, what if he was meaning for Katie to give it to Dumbledore...what if he was really going through with his plan?

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Had a bit of writers block! And as I mentioned at the top Katie getting cursed, poisoned...whatever it was happened before Harry attacked Malfoy with that spell. Did it? I'm not entirely sure..my spelling might be off tonight because my keyboard is not working right. Sooo, I'll be watchin movies on netflix while writing the next chapter while you all review it! KThanksBye! And it might not be the best chapter, but if it isn't I'll make the next ones better!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione sat in her thought's while everyone else was talking. _Should I ask him? Should I just talk to him? Will he lie? Will he admit to it? What if he tries it again and fails? _She couldn't think straight, he was probably still at Hogsmead anyways.

"Ginny will you come on a walk with me?" She asked and she nodded then they both got up and walked out of Gryffindor tower.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think it might of _have_ been Malfoy..." She said while looking down.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, and Hermione couldn't say it. She had promised him she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I- I don't know," She lied. "Harry might be right. I'm not for certain...but, I saw Malfoy walk into the Three Broomsticks with a package that looked just like the one that Katie was holding, and when he left he didn't have it. And Katie was at the Three Broomsticks before it happened." She said.

"It could be..." Ginny said, "Maybe we should try to find more facts before we _do_ blame him for this." She said.

"I know." She said, when she looked up they were near the dungeons. "Let's head back." she said and we turned around and walked, when we were getting closer to the Gryffindor tower they bumped into Draco. He saw Ginny and said.

"Watch where you walk mudblood."

"Ginny knows. You don't have to hide it." Hermione said.

"Oh." He said and when she saw his face it was expressionless. Lifeless, like a dementor had just attacked him. Ginny gave Hermione a look that said _I'll leave you two alone._ Then walked up the tower.

"Listen, about earlier." Draco started, "I didn't want Crabbe or Goyle there, they kept on following me, and...I'm sorry that he said that to you." He said while looking at the ground.

"Was it you?" She asked without thinking and he raised his head and looked into her eyes. He didn't answer, then she said it again. "Was it you?"

He looked down and closed his eyes, "Yes."

"Draco...you don't have to do this." She said.

"I have to! He threatened to kill me!" He said his voice getting louder, his eyes were open and he raised his head, "You don't understand what he'll do, he'll kill my family." He said.

"I know you're trying to protect your family but, what if you try it again and someone else gets hurt? You don't have to do this! You have a choice!" She said raising her voice. Then his eyes narrowed, and seemed as if they were sending daggers at her.

"I _have_ to do this!" He said.

"Why Draco? Why do you have to do this? Tell me!" She said starting to yell.

"He will kill me! He'll kill my family if I don't! I'm trying to protect them! He has no mercy, if I don't do it, he'll kill them." He shouted.

"Can't someone else do this?" She asked lowering her voice.

"No...it has to be me..." He said, and his eyes were glistening with tears that won't fall.

"I'm not okay with you trying to kill him...but please. Be careful, I don't want anyone else getting hurt." She said, and he nodded, she stepped towards him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and it felt good. He was warm, and muscely. Hermione saw a figure come down the stairs, and when he saw them he stopped and stared. Hermione's eyes widened, when he saw her looking at him he ran.

"Draco..." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Someone saw us..." She said and they broke apart.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look." She said, and his voice got serious.

"Did they hear our conversation?"

"No, he came around just a minute ago." She said starting to get worried.

"Who do you think it was?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I know it was a boy." She said. "I'm going to go find out." She said and left him standing there as she ran up the stairs.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Gilly-weed." She said and she opened the door. The only people in the common room were Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Did anyone just come up here before me?" She asked them. They all shook their heads no. She turned around and went back to find Draco, sure enough he was still there.

"It wasn't anyone from Gryffindor, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all in the common room and they said nobody came in before me." she said.

"What if they ran off somewhere else?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. He put his hand on his head then said, "Oh well. We can't keep hiding forever."

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't always hide...but I'm just afraid of what Harry and Ron will say, they'll hate me if they find out." she said.

"They're your friends. They should let you date who you want." He said, that is true. _They shouldn't tell me who I should or shouldn't date, I don't care what they'll say. I'll tell them on my own, soon._ Hermione thought to herself.

"We still have to find whoever saw us." She said and Draco agreed then they went seperate ways to find out who saw them.

**AN: Yeah that's probably a sucky chapter, anyways... PLease review! I know it's weird that Hermione's all like, "I'm not okay with it but please be more careful." well I just wanna say she's not happy and doesn't want Draco to try and murder Dumbledore.**

**& to whoever wrote that last review thanks. You made me smile! (:**


	16. Ron Finds Out

**kool kat: I would do that, but I dont own any of the books or movies, only the first book though. I'm going to borrow the movie from my cousin.**

**Lonnyluvgood86: Why thank you.**

**Okay, this might not be good because it feels like I'm about to get murdered. O.O Anyways, bad chapters help you make good ones! you learn from mistakes! This has nothing to do with it but my Art teacher said this, Mistakes are art. Something like that...Yeah I know I'm dragging on sorry, I'm a bit hyper. Now to Dramione!**

Hermione walked up near the room of requirement and there was no sign of the person who saw her and Draco. Then as she made my way back to Gryffindor tower someone pulled her into an empty classroom. She looked up and saw Ron. _Was he the person that saw us?_ If it was, they were dead.

"What were you doing?" He asked looking angry and hurt.

"Just taking a walk. What were you doing?" She asked and that set him off.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing. I was just out walking." She said, _Oh no, he's going to kill me and Draco._

"I saw you two." he said looking more sad now. "Why did you hug him?"

"I didn't, he just..." There was no excuse for this one. She'd have to come clean now. "Because he was having a bad day." She said.

"So you just hug our enemies because they're having a bad day?" Ron asked looking angry now.

"He's not our enemy! Not mine at least..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...He's not always bad. It's his father who pushes him into this." She said trying not to let the fact that they were dating slip...yet.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because he tells me Ron! Because we're dating!" Oh god, she let it slip. Ron looked like she had just slapped him in the face, then he looked confused, many emotions filled his face.

"You must be joking." He said trying to not believe it.

"I'm not..." She said and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"How could you do that?" He asked. "How could you do that to me?" He said his voice raising.

"I didn't think you would notice it that much since you're always snogging Lavendar!" She said.

"We haven't snogged for a day!"

"Wow Ron! I should give you a trophy for that!" She said sarcastically. Then he changed the subject.

"How could you date Malfoy? How could you do that to me?" He asked again, his voice lowered and he looked even sadder.

"I love him." she said. "And I really didn't think you cared what I did anymore."

"How could you think that Hermione? I'm in love with you. I always care what you do and what happens to you." That struck her so fast she didn't know what had happened.

"It never shows. And how do you think I feel when I see you snogging Lavendar every day? It killed me! Because I _was_ in love with you, but not anymore." It killed her to say that...but she had too.

"That doesn't meant I can't still love you." He said and she didn't know what happened after that, she felt his lips on hers and his hand on her face. Woah! She pulled apart from him as fast as she could.

"Ron! I'm dating Draco! And you're dating Lavendar!" She said.

"I know. It was a good-bye." He said and then left the room leaving her confused. So she ran after him.

"What do you mean good-bye?" She asked, he stopped walking and turned around looking _very_ sad.

"I can't be with you all the time knowing you're dating Malfoy, and since I'm in love with you it hurts even more. I'm sorry 'Mione, I just can't." He said and then walked away. This time she didn't follow. She just stood there and cried. _How could this have happened? Would he tell Harry? Or Lavendar? Or anyone else?_

Her heart felt like it was tearing in two, she just lost one of my best-friends. And that was the worst pain anyone could ever feel.

**AN: Kind of...Gushy for Ron? Right? Well I think it's just all the emotions for Hermione finally coming out. So...Review it. Are you sad that Ron left Hermione like that? It made me sad when I wrote it. Um. REVIEW IT! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: LadyFateContemplatingDisaster: Remember Ron was on the love potion that Lavendar put in his drink. And it was starting to wear off and he remembered who he really loved.**

**ginnyweasly: Thanks! And Katherine isn't my name even though its my username on here.**

**koot kat: Thanks!**

As Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower, she dried her eyes before she went in. She looked around and saw Dean, Seamus and Neville still sitting where they were, and Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting together. She saw Ron and ran up to her dorm, tears threatening to fall. When she got in her room she was angry, yet still sad. There was a few things on her dresser and she knocked them all off to get her anger out. There was a knock on the door then Ginny came in.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked looking at the stuff that fell on the floor.

"Nothing." She said and started to pick the things up.

"I know something happened between you and Ron. He looked like he was about to cry when he came in, and I don't think I've ever seen him like that." She said. Tears filled my eyes even more and she said,

"He found out. Then we got into a fight and now he doesn't want to talk to me." She said and tears fell onto her potions book.

"He's not talking to you because your dating Malfoy?" She asked.

"No. He said...he was in love with me and it hurt too much to see me with Malfoy and..." She said and started bawling. She dropped the things she was holding and sat on the floor against her bed. She put her head in her hands and said, "I'm in love with Malfoy, and I thought I loved Ron, but now...it's all too confusing. I don't know what to do anymore Ginny." She said through sobs. Ginny sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

"It's all going to be okay...just do what your heart says. If you want to continue dating Malfoy, that's fine. If you want to break up with him and make it up to Ron that's fine too. But right now with Ron...you'll just have to do your best." She said.

"Did he tell Harry?"

"That your dating Malfoy? No. He didn't tell anyone. I think he loves you too much to tell your secret." She said and I raised my head.

"Do you think he'll even talk to me if I try?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It is Ron..." She said and we both started laughing.

"Christmas is coming around...and I know I usually go to your house for the break...but since Ron and I are in a fight, I might not go. It takes forever just to get him to talk to me when we fight." She said and Ginny nodded her head. "Can I please be alone?" She asked and Ginny nodded and got up and left. When the door shut Hermione stood back up again and picked up everything she had threw down. She placed them back where they belonged and looked around the empty dorm room. _Should I tell Harry? What would he think, he'd kill Draco, but maybe it's for the best._

Before she knew it she was walking down the stairs to the common room. She got down there and many other people were there too. She didn't want to make a scene so she pulled him out into the hall to tell him, and they started walking.

"Harry, what would you do if one of your friends was dating a Slytherin?" She asked.

"It depends on what Slytherin they're dating, why?" He asked.

"Oh, I found out one of my friends is..." she said.

"Well...it just depends, I mean if it's someone not so stuck up, and Slytherin-ish then I'd be fine with it, but if its someone like Malfoy or Crabbe or Goyle i'd be upset." he said. "And I would think what was wrong with them, I mean, who would date Crabbe or Goyle? But who's your friend dating anyways?" he asked.

"Uh...er-Malfoy." She said quickly.

"Come again?"

"Malfoy..." She said quietly and he stopped walking.

"Which friend is dating him?" He asked looking shocked and a bit angry. "It's not Ginny is it?" He asked seriously.

"No, it's not Ginny." She said and a first year came up to her.

"Um...I'm supposed to give you this." He said then walked away after handing her a note. She opened the note and saw it was from Draco. She closed it so Harry wouldn't see it.

"Harry I'll talk to you later." She said and walked off. She opened the note and read it,

Hermione,

My father is back in Azkaban, he was only allowed out to come and see me when I was hurt. I got a letter from him today saying that Snape was making sure I still wasn't dating you, and he found out we still were. My father meant what he said, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry for doing it this way, but we need to break up. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you in person but I can't be seen talking to you. I'm sorry, I wish it didn't have to be this way. I still love you though,

P.S. I also saw you and Weasley in the classroom.

From,

Draco.

She stopped walking after she had read the last sentence. _How could this have happened? I know he's trying to protect me, but breaking up with me by sending a note? _This was all rubbish, all of it.

She stormed back up to Gryffindor tower and went into the common room, most of the people that were there earlier were still there, Ginny gave a look of concern when she walked in, without Harry. She went up to her dorm and crumpled the note then threw it across the room. It was around eight, but she went ahead and fell asleep.

**AN: SO, I don't think that was my best chapter but review it anyways! We almost have 50! it sort of has alot of drama in this chapter.**

**Answer these questions if you review!**

**Do you think Hermione will go to Ron for comfort?**

**Do you think Hermione & Draco will get back together?**

**Do you think this is a good story/chapter? Review it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I AM SO FREAKIN UPSET! I accidentally deleted something off of m document manager, and now its gone! And you're probably thinking, oh just upload it it dont be stupid, well. I deleted it off my computer, and guess how many words were on there? over 10,000 and I had it in sections and I was going to use some of it on this story, and a few others. Now its just poof! Gone. NOw I have to re-type EVERYTHING. And now Im upset But that wont stop me from updating this story!**

Hermione woke up early that morning and got dressed and went down stairs, there wasn't many people in the common room so she went on down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was halfway through when Harry, Ron, and Ginny came down. Ginny and Harry sat on either side of her while Ron sat beside Harry and a third-year.

"You ok?" Ginny asked quietly so only Hermione could hear her. "You seemed pretty upset last night."

"No, he broke up with me by sending a first year, and a note." She said trying to be quiet.

"Is that what that was? Wait, who were you dating?" Harry asked, she had to think of something quick then she saw Ron, he gave her a look saying "Go on, tell him'.

"M.." she said and couldn't finish. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Malfoy!"she shouted then got up and ran. Harry's jaw dropped and he looked shocked, she didn't blame him. Sje was out in the Hall and there was some people walking towards the Great Hall. She ran past them and ran to the library, it always calmed me down. She slowed down after she wasn't around anyone, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't know what to do anymore. _Harry probably hates me now. _The footsteps behind her got louder, then some ones hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione..." A small, soft voice said. She turned around and her eyes met with Draco's grey ones. Underneath his eyes were purple bags.

"I thought you said you couldn't be seen talking to me." She spat.

"I...was just worried about you. I saw you run out of the Great Hall pretty fast, I wanted to know it you were okay." He said looking into her eyes eyeing the tears in them.

"I'm okay. Really." She said and tried to walk away but his hold on her wrist tightened, and he pulled her towards him. She was closer this time, they were almost touching.

"I also want to say I'm sorry, for breaking up with you by sending a note. I wish I could have told you on my own, I know how you must feel. I hurts, I know." He said. The tears in her eyes came back.

"But I couldn't face you after seeing you with Weasley in that classroom, it hurt." He said. A tear fell from her eye.

"I didn't want that to happen, he kissed me." Hermione said and sighed, "It was a good-bye..." she said and more tears fell. It's as if he knew how she felt and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione's face was buried in his chest and he was whispering something to her she couldn't hear. But she did make out one thing he said, "I still love you."

"I still love you too, Draco." She said softly. When they broke apart he said.

"I wish I never had to break up with you. But you know why I had too." He said, when she studied his eyes there was a slight tinge of blue in them, and she saw the honesty in his face.

"I need a formal good-bye." she said, and she didn't want it to be like the last one. He smiled and pulled her into another hug, they slightly came apart, and they kissed. It was the most wonderful thing, and she knew that this is the last one she'll probably ever get. We broke apart and she said, "Well...good-bye."

"Not until potions." He said and they both smiled.

"Until potions." she said and they went separate ways. She checked the time and it was almost time for Transfiguration. She went back up to Gryffindor tower and got her books, then headed to transfiguration.

McGonagall was going over things everyone already knew, preparing us for a test. After four pages of notes Hermione was in History of Magic. It was rather boring, even for her. Harry and Ron were away from her, whispering. Harry looked angry, and Ron looked annoyed. After taking six pages of notes, and watching them talk it was their free period. She walked up to Gryffindor Tower and put her books away, and got out her other books for the classes after free period. She walked down to the common room to leave and as she did Harry and Ron walked in. Ron gave her a look and Harry just looked at the ground.

She went to the library and got a few books and started to read, time passed and it was time for Potions. She didn't want to go, but she had too. She went to get my potions books and headed to the dungeons. When she walked in Slughorn was at his desk and other students were already there, including Draco. She sat down beside him silently. She looked at the board and there were ingredients to the potion they were making, Wolfs Bane. Harry and Ron walked in and saw her sitting near Draco. Then Seamus walked in and sat in front of them.

She looked over at Harry and he _still_ had the Half-Blood Prince's book. Slughorn told them to get started on the potion and Hermione went up to get some ingredients. She sat back down and started working. After a few minutes her potion was black, it was supposed to be brown. She added a few more ingredients and then it was brown with a blue smoke coming out of it, she looked at Harry's and it was doing the same. So she knew hers was right.

She went to grab the lid for her cauldron and Draco's hand touched hers as she did. She quickly put the lid on it. Seamus was looking at them strangely, like he knew something was up. Hermione grabbed one of her books and opened it and began to read. At the end of class Slughorn was having everyone put our potion into test tubes for grading. When Hermione came back from putting it on his desk there was a small piece of parchment inside her book. She took it out then picked up her books and left to go to lunch.

When she was in her dorm putting her books away she opened the note. She smiled as she read it,

**Screw it. Meet me by the room of requirement during lunch. I just can't stay away from you.**

**-Draco**

**_AN: So...do you think they're going to get back together when they meet? And wasn't that fast how he did that? Well...Review it! And I realized a few days ago, when was the last time they went to class? So, I made them go to class. REVIEW IT!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Kool Kat: That's okay, and its going well, now i'm typing it. And now its on a flashdrive.**

**To all the people who reviewed it: Thanks, um, i don't remeber what all of them said but i know they were good, so thanks!**

Hermione headed to the Room of Requirement after reading the note. When she got there Draco was standing against the wall, and the door was beside him. He smiled when he saw her and came over to her.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He said.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Just the way you acted in potions…" he said and took my hand. "Come in here…"

He led me into the Room of Requirement and she almost gasped when she saw it. The room looked very romantic, there were candles everywhere and in the center was a picnic blanket and a basket. This was so unlike Draco. But she kind of liked it. They sat down on the blanket, and when she looked up at the ceiling it didn't look like it, it looked like a starry night sky.

"This is beautiful…" she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, and then she realized how close they were sitting to each other. She felt her palms get sweaty, and her heart started beating faster. She looked at Draco and he still had that small smile on his face. She loved it when he smiled. He leaned into her and they were kissing, it felt so right and so wrong at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer, if that was even possible. She put her arms around his neck and his hands were slowly creeping up the back of her shirt. And what was funny, I didn't care.

He didn't try to unhook her bra or anything. That made her feel better; when his hands were back on her waist he slightly pulled her up so they would be exactly face to face. When they broke apart he spoke,

"Hermione, I still love you, and I still want you to be my girlfriend, will you take me back?" He asked.

"Yes, I love you too." she said and he smiled and kissed her passionately. A few minutes later after they broke apart she spoke up.

"Draco, what if Snape catches us together?" she asked.

"He won't. I'll make sure of it." He said.

"What if Harry and Ron find out again?" She asked.

"Then they should learn to accept it." He said.

"They never do…" She whispered.

"If they can't accept that you're dating me, then they aren't real friends." He said and kissed her some more. This time she felt his tongue creep into her mouth. She heard her stomach rumble and they broke apart and laughed, she has never seen Draco laugh before, unless he as making fun of someone. He opened the basket and pulled out two blueberry muffins.

"Here, I thought you might get hungry." He said with a smile. After they finished those they decided to leave, before they did they kissed one last time. They left at separate times, and Hermione headed up to Gryffindor Tower. People were just now starting to get back from lunch, when Ginny saw her she came up to her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"In the library, studying." She said, she couldn't tell her that she and Draco had gotten back together. She saw Harry and Ron walk in, and they still weren't talking to her. Then she thought of what Draco said. _What if he was right? What if they weren't real friends if they wouldn't accept that I was dating him?_ She knew that they had a reason to hate Malfoy; from all the times he's made fun of them and gotten them in trouble. But that was his dad who made him believe those things, and that wasn't who Draco was.

He really didn't care about blood type, or if they were in Gryffindor. He didn't want to work for Voldemort; he was forced into it because of his father. Then she realized something, Harry and Draco didn't have that many of differences, except for the fact that Draco worked for Voldemort.

She walked onto her next classes, and didn't pay attention in any of them. Time flew by then it was night, she went up to her dorm and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow Harry and Ron would actually talk to her.

The next week flew by, and it was almost Christmas. Slughorn was having a Christmas party, and she was invited. She didn't really want to go with anyone, so she decided to talk to Harry, if he would even talk to her. She found him in the library alone, so she went up to him.

"Hey Harry." She said softly, turned around and looked at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Are you going to Slughorn's party with anyone?" She asked.

"No…" he said and he was looking at Romilda Vane who kept looking at him.

"You know she only likes you because she thinks you're the chosen one." She said.

"But I am….the chosen one." He said and she felt like smacking him but she didn't.

"I was wondering, do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me, just as friends?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask Malfoy?" He said coldly, and she was silent after that. "Why would you even date him?" he asked.

"Because he's not what you think he is. He's different. And we broke up, remember?" She asked.

"Then what is he?" Harry asked.

"He's actually really nice, he doesn't care about blood type, and it's his father who's pushed him into believing that that mattered, and to make the wrong decisions, but he's different." She said and Harry looked, well she didn't really know how to describe it.

"I bet it's all just an act." He said.

"It's not, it's really killing him." she said.

"Why should I believe that?" he asked coldly.

"Because I'm your friend, and I'm not lying to you." She said.

"I still don't believe that Malfoy's different, but sure, I'll go to Slughorn's party with you." He said.

"Thanks…" She said and he left the library to go back to Gryffindor tower. She sat in the library reading for a while, and then went up to the common room. When she did Harry was leading Ron out, Ron looked like he was dreaming, and was talking about someone. She slightly smiled, and went up to her dorm. An hour passed and then Ginny burst into her room tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, it's Ron, he's in the hospital wing." She said and Hermione jumped out of bed. They rushed to the Hospital Wing, only to have Madam Pomfrey tell them they had to wait until tomorrow to see him. She was getting really worried, what had happened to him? She would just have to find out tomorrow.

**AN: Dramione, back together! See, that wasn't a very long breakup...so...what do you think Hermione will do when she finds out it was Draco who accidentally posoined him? And did you notice anything different in the story? So, review it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**An: Um...to whoever reviewed it last with a name i dont remember...how do you know my name? Or did i put it on here? Oh well imma blonde and i dont remember..**

Ginny and Hermione had waited up all night for Harry, but he never came. They fell asleep sometime around two in the morning, then woke up at seven. The word had gotten around about what happened. Ginny and Hermione walked to the Hospital Wing. When we got in there Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey were in there discussing something. Harry was sitting in a chair beside Ron; Ginny and Hermione sat on the end of his bed. In a few short minutes Lavendar was barging in.

"Where's my Won-won?" She asked and came over and saw Hermione. Her lip curled in disgust when she saw her. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

"I happen to be his-" she said then remembered what happened between her and Ron. "Friend." she finished, and Ron stirred.

"Well I happen to be his _girlfriend_. See, he can sense my presence." She said looking at him stir and slowly speak, but it was unclear.

"'Er mi 'e." He said.

"Don't worry Won-won, I'm here, I'm here." She said.

"Her-mion-e." He said and Lavendar looked like someone had slapped her in the face. Her eyes welled with tears and she ran out of the room. Hermione heard Dumbledore say something to McGonagall.

"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting." She slightly smiled at that and then they all left except for Madam Pomfrey, when she went into her office she spoke up.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked.

"He was poisoned. Just like Katie, except he drank it, and he didn't rise up in the air." He said, and her eyes flared with anger when she knew what had caused it.

"I have to go..." She said and got up and almost ran out of the Hospital Wing. When she was out there she pulled her wand out and ran to find Draco. After searching for a few moments she found him near the Room of Requirement. He didn't see her, so she came behind him and held my wand up. "How could you do it?" she asked feeling the tears beginning to form. He turned around and saw her wand pointed at his face.

"Do what?" He asked cautiously eyeing the wand, holding his hands up in surrender. His eyes still were purple underneath.

"Poison Ron!" She half screamed. "I told you to be careful! But you weren't! And you hurt him!" She said the tears filling her eyes, she felt a bit like Bellatrix Lestrange because she looked a bit crazy in the face when she said this.

"Hermione- I- They-" He tried to say, but he really looked confused, hurt, and like he didn't want to do any of this.

"Why can't you just stop it?" She asked.

"Because they'll kill me! Voldemort will kill me if I don't!" He screamed back. She slightly lowered my wand, but not by much.

"You always have a choice Draco!" She screamed in his face trying to make him finally get it through. He slowly shook his head.

"Not with this...It's either murder or be murdered." He said losing all emotion in his face except for sadness. She might have blinked, but she thought she saw a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry Draco..." she began and his eyes slightly widened."I can't be with you, knowing you're trying to kill someone, and accidentally poisoning my friends along the way." she said and his eyes widened more, and he opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He looked at her with sorrow, and guilt.

"Hermione...please..." He said. Tears were filling his eyes. "I just got you back...I don't want to lose you." He said.

"I've never forced anyone to choose before, but it's either me or that stupid mission." she said lowering her wand. He didn't even think before he came closer to her and his lips crashed onto hers. It felt wrong, knowing that she was kissing the person who had hurt her former best friend. When they broke apart he stayed close to her.

"I'd choose you over anything." He said and kissed her again, more intensely. She knew that at some point he was going to start his mission again, she knew she would be hurt when it happened, and that it was a stupid choice to stay with him. But everyone was pressuring him into this, Snape, Voldemort, his Father, Bellatrix, and other death eaters. They broke apart and she just looked at him, and slowly said.

"I'm serious when I say this, if you continue with your mission, and I find out, I'm leaving you. And I won't come back after that. Ever." She said and he nodded his head. "We should get to class." She said and went to collect her books.

* * *

><p>(Night of Slughorn's Party) (AN: I didn't feel like writing what happened in the classes days that go by, they weren't that interesting.)

Hermione stood with Harry beside Slughorn who was babbling on about something, then Filch came in, gripping Draco by the shoulder.

"Found this one where he shouldn't have been." He said and she saw the expression on Draco's face, he was thinking of an excuse.

"I was Gate crashing!" He said and Snape came over to Filch. He said something to him then took Draco out into the Hall, and Harry followed. Then Hermione followed Harry, not wanting to talk to Slughorn. Her shoes made clicking sounds down the hall so she took them off and walked barefoot beside Harry. Snape took Draco into a classroom and Harry was leaning against the door listening in. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying but Harry pulled her over to him and they hid in a small corner. they were smooshed together, and it felt weird. She was facing Harry and heard the door open, they tried to scoot back into the wall as much as possible, so they wouldn't be noticed. They heard footsteps go in the other direction and someone's coming this way. She saw a glimpse of black robe's before Snape came around the corner.

She didn't want him to think they were eavesdropping so she quickly pulled Harry towards her and kissed him. She whispered, "Go along with it." And he did, when Snape was in front of them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor, go back to Gryffindor Tower." He said coldly, and he walked further down the hall. Harry and Hermione stood there for a minute, still really close to each other, just an inch apart. Harry closed that space and kissed her then broke apart.

"Harry, Snape already left, you didn't need to do that." she said.

"I know." He said and winked then left. He headed back to Slughorns party, leaving her there confused. She picked up her shoes and put them on, then she headed back to Gryffindor Tower like Snape instructed. As she walked she felt very confused, why _did Harry do that? It didn't mean anything did it? Of course not... we were only friends_. As she got to the Fat Lady portrait she asked for the password. She muttered it then when it opened, she walked in. She felt like sleeping, so she went up to her dorm and fell on her bed. Tomorrow everyone would be leaving for Christmas Break, so she fell asleep so she could wake up early to pack.

**AN: Well, wasn't that just fancy? Lol jk, didn't it surprise you when Hermione actually stayed with Draco? And when Harry kissed her? Well, this probably isn't my best chapter but REVIEW it! Pleeassseee!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter may not be as good as the others but the next one will be!**

Hermione woke up early to start packing. She knew this Christmas was going to be rather awkward between her and Ron. She shut her suitcase then walked down to the common room with it. She read a book while she waited for Ginny, and didn't realize how long it had been. She set her book down, and went out of the common room. She went to find Draco, if he was even awake yet. She checked the time and it was seven thirty. The train left at ten, so she would have some time to talk to him. She went into the Great Hall, and found him sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Not many people were in there, and they consisted of Hufflepuffs. Most of them were first years, so she went over and sat with Draco. She didn't think any of them would know they were "enemies".

"Hey." She said and sat beside him.

"Hey." He said tiredly.

"Happy early Christmas." She said and he slightly smiled.

"Happy early Christmas." He said and got out a small box, and handed it to her. She opened it and inside was a silver heart shaped locket.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful." She said.

"I thought you'd like it." He said while picking it up and putting it around her neck. Just then Hermione saw a glimpse of a few Gryffindors about to walk in.

"I'll see you later, meet me by the one eyed witch statue." She said and got up then went to her table. Neville and Dean had walked in and sat by her. She made an excuse to leave, then went to the statue. Soon enough Draco went too.

"Have a nice Christmas," she said to start a conversation.

"You too." He said. She leaned in a kissed him, and held him close. It turned into a snog, and she heard a few people coming towards them. She broke apart, and saw it was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She shoved Draco behind the statue, into the tunnel she just then discovered was there.

"Hermione, we've been looking for you." Harry said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We have to board the train soon, you're coming right?" he asked.

"It's not even time to go yet." She said while eyeing the watch she was wearing, _Since when was it nine thirty?_ She asked herself. "Oh."

"Come on." Harry said.

"I'll be right there, I have to do something first." She said and they nodded then left. When she made sure they were gone she got Draco out.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He said. "See you after break." He quickly kissed her soft and passionately.

"After break." She said then left to get her things. She went out to the train and found Harry Ron and Ginny all in a compartment. It was silent between her and Ron most of the way and she wished the ride would hurry up and end. Harry started a conversation and made the ride less awkward, but Hermione just wanted out.

"I'll be right back." She said and got out of the compartment. She went to find Draco, she knew it was risky on the train but she had too. She found him with other Slytherins, and they didn't react too well to her being there.

"What do _you_ want Mudblood?" Blaise asked her.

"McGonagall needs Malfoy, it's a prefect thing." She said and he sneered.

"Who would make a Mudblood a prefect?" Pansy asked.

"Shut up Pansy." Draco said, and they all looked surprised.

"But Dracie-poo!" She said.

"Stop calling me that." He said and left the compartment with Hermione. When they were alone he started talking, "Sorry about them." He said.

"It's alright," she said and found an empty compartment and led him in. She shut the door then preformed the muffilato spell. "I needed to talk to you,"

"What about?"

"I don't know." She said with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad you did." He said and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her and she wrapped his arms around his neck. When they separated he looked at her with love in his eyes, "I love you Hermione, forever and always."

"I love you too, Draco." She said.

"I'm telling my father I'm still dating you. I don't care what he'll say." He said.

"What if he tells Voldemort? What will he do? And isn't your dad still in Azkaban?" she asked with concern.

"He'll probably try to do what he said, but I won't let him. And I'm going to write to him." He said. "I'll protect you no matter what, that's a promise."

"I don't want you getting hurt either." She said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you." He said.

"You're something, you know?" She said and he smiled. Time passed and they were sitting and talking. Soon the train came to a slow stop, and they both stood up.

"Love you," Draco said.

"Love you too." Hermione said and kissed him, and then they left the compartment. Hermione went back to her original compartment and got her things. Harry questioned her about where she was and she just said with some friends. Once they got off the train they found the Weasley's. Then they were off to a very, awkward Christmas.

**AN: Okay, yeah, sucky chapter I know. But there's more coming! The next one will be better! I promise! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Review it please! And don't say it was sucky, I already know. ****L **


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione sat in Ginny's room in the dark. It was Christmas Eve, and she couldn't sleep. She heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley downstairs getting presents ready. There was a tapping sound coming from the window and she looked over; she couldn't see anything and couldn't tell what was at the window. She walked over to it and banged her leg on a table. She swore under her breath and got closer to the window. She opened it and saw an eagle. But not just any eagle, the Malfoy family eagle. She took the letter that was in its beak and opened it, and the owl flew away. She sat on her bed and turned on the lamp that was beside her bed. When she read it, she gasped, and she became very scared.

Hermione,

When I told them, they were outraged. They plan to kill you, I'm trying to stop them. They used truth serum on me, they know where you are. And Harry. They're planning to come for both of you tomorrow night, and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. Please, be careful. I'm truly, very sorry. You were right, I should have never done this. I'm so sorry. Warn everyone, I don't want anyone getting hurt, not even Weasley. I'm so sorry,

Stay safe,

Draco

She dropped the letter. She was terrified, and also glad he sent the letter. She had to warn everyone, now. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She found Mrs. Weasley at the kitchen table.

"Mrs. Weasley, there coming, the death eaters." She said and Molly looked a bit confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Death eaters, they're coming here. For Harry, we need to get everyone out." She said.

"You must have had a bad dream, come sit." She said while getting up. She brought Hermione a butterbeer, and told her everything was okay.

"No it's not! They're going to come!" Hermione protested.

"Go back to bed, everything will be alright." She said.

"Mrs. Weasley you have to believe me."

"Go on, back to bed. Everything will be okay." Molly said shooing her away. Hermione got up and stormed back up to Ginny's room. She sat on her bed in anger. _How could she not believe me?_ She thought to herself. She held her necklace, and opened it, inside she noticed something. It was an engraving, she read it and smiled.

_I love you, forever and always_

She shut it again, and went back to her thoughts. This was mad. Why would they try to kill her because of her blood type? This was insanity! She knew that tomorrow she would have to trick everyone out somehow. But _how_? She stayed up all night thinking, but came up with nothing. She would have to get them out before nightfall. The sun started pouring into the room, and Ginny started stirring. When she looked up and Hermione was already awake, she spoke quietly, "Happy Christmas…'Mione." She said then fell back onto her pillow. Hermione smiled, then got out a book and read until everyone was awake. Halfway through her book, she heard people walking down the stairs. She closed it, marking her place, then walked outside to see everyone. She heard laughter erupt from Ron's room, and went to the door. It was wide open, she saw the hideous necklace Ron was holding.

"She must be mad if she thinks I'm going to wear _this_!" Ron said.

"Come on Ron, let's see it on you!" Harry said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh quietly. She walked back to Ginny's room and waited for her to wake up. She was tired of waiting so she went on downstairs to get some breakfast.

**Later that day**

It was almost nightfall, and Hermione had failed at warning everyone. She decided she would start with Ginny, but she was with Harry, so she went on to Fred and George. She went into their room, and they were looking at papers about the Joke Shop.

"Fred, George." She said staring into space.

"Yeah?" They asked at the same time while turning around.

"You need to get out of the house, death eaters are coming." She said and they gave her a concerned look.

"What?" George asked.

"You need to go, for your safety, they're-" There was a loud crack outside, and screams.

"GET OUT!" She screamed running through the house when she saw the death eater casting a fire spell. "GET OUT!" She screamed again as she got near the front door. She ran outside with the others, everyone was out there. Thank god. She saw Harry run out into a field, Ginny following. There was cackles and laughter from Bellatrix, and she could only stand there and do nothing, since she wasn't of age.

"Look! It's Granger!" A death eater screamed and Hermione's eyes widened. "Get her!" They screamed and flew towards her, they shot a spell at her, and there was a green light. Coming straight at her.

**AN: Cliff Hanger! Lol, so, this may not be _as_ good as I said it would be, but I think it's okay. Review it, tell me what you think. Just don't be _very_ negative and keep the language please! Thanks yous!**


	23. Chapter 23

As the light soared towards Hermione, she was knocked over. She thought she had been hit, but as she opened her eyes the light was behind her. There was someone laying over her, protecting her, and it was Ron. He helped her up, and stared into her eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He asked then something in his house exploded sending debris everywhere. Her eyes welled with tears, _This is all my fault…_ She thought to herself. The death eaters tried once more, and Ron yet again saved her life. And she was returning the favor by lying to him?

"'MIONE LOOK OUT!" Ron screamed and she turned as a death eater swooped beside her, she ducked, and the death eater was in the sky again. Two of them shot fire from their wands and the Burrow burst into flames sending debris everywhere. Bellatrix took one last try and killing Hermione, it missed by a long shot and hit the burrow. It exploded, and flaming debris flew in the air. A piece hit Hermione in the face, it scorched her hair, making it sizzle. There was a burn on the side of her face, and a large gash on the other side. Ron had a scrape on his chin, since he was behind her when this happened. There was a crack in the sky, and the death eaters were gone.

Everyone stared at the house as it burned, those few of age trying to put it out. Hermione and Ron quickly went over to the rest of the Weasley's and Harry. Hermione was silent, she couldn't look anyone in the eye. She knew she had brought this on. By coming here, the Weasley's had lost their home, and almost lost their lives. Her stomach turned at the thought if one of them had been trapped inside. She needed to leave. She couldn't risk their lives again. No one had spoken in the past few hours, they were all still salvaging everything from the house. They couldn't find much, there was too much damage. The things they found were charred and covered in ash. Mrs. Weasley found a photo album of all her family that had servived the fire with only a few burns. Ron found his Sweetheart necklace, without much joy.  
>As Hermione and Ginny sifted through the ash, Ginny picked up a letter. As she read over it, she looked at Hermione.<p>

"Hermione, you knew." She said holding the letter up."You knew they were coming?" She asked.

"Ginny, I tried to warn your mum- she didn't listen," Hermione said.

"You should have tried again! We lost our house and almost everything in it! We could have died!" She screamed.

"Ginny! I Tried-" Hermione couldn't get the words out.

"What were you thinking? You knew they would do this if they found out!" Ginny screamed, actracting attention. George, Harry, and ROn had come to the door.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you tell them Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at them, dust on their clothes and faces, their eyes were weary, and they looked tired. She couldn't get the words out. There was a lump in her throat, and she couldn't speak.

"Well then, go on." George said. Hermione's eyes welled with tears, she held onto her wand, and ran out of the room. The tears fell from her eyes, and she ran past the rest of the Weasley's and went outside. The cold air blew in her face, making her eyes water even more. She ran down the path towards a road. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what to do. Her parents were on vacation skiing, it was certain death if she went to Draco, and two of the eight Weasley's hated her. She ended up on a road, with no sign of life anywhere. She pulled out her wand, and held it in front of her. She didn't care that she was under aged, what else was there to lose? She whispered Lumos quietly, and the Knight Bus pulled up in front of her. She climbed in, and Stan looked her up and down.

"Where too ma'am?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"The leaky cauldron, please." She said, and the bus zoomed off.

**AN: Sooo, how'd you like my long over due not so good chapter? Review please! And keep the reviews nice! & if you're wondering why Ginny is so mad, well, what would you do if your house burned down? And someone knew? Anyways, she has a right to be mad. I'll update sometime whevener! Review! KThanksBye!**


	24. Chapter 24

The Knight bus pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione stepped out of the bus and it zoomed off. She went inside and it seemed deserted. There was only two people in there, and the bar tender, Tom. She asked for a room, and they sent her up. As soon as she got in her room she sat on the bed and cried. This was all her fault, the Weasley's lost their home because of her selfish act. Maybe they were right, maybe she shouldn't be seeing Draco at all. Their relationship caused too many problems. She couldn't handle this anymore, she just wanted all of it to stop.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco sat in his living room waiting for Bellatrix and Fenrir to get back. His mother was trying to calm him down, and it wasn't working.

"Draco, please-"

"No! They could have killed her! Don't you understand? I _love_ her!" he said clenching his fists. He stood up and paced back and forth across the room.

"Draco, you know it isn't right, what would your father say? What would Voldemort do to us?" she asked.

"I don't care! I love her! They can't stop me!" He said.

"Yes. He can." Narcissa said firmly, and Draco was quiet. He knew what Voldemort was capable of doing to them. He didn't want to be a part of it anymore, he never wanted to be in with it in the first place. His left arm burned, and he knew they were coming. In a few seconds, Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Fenrir were standing before him.

"Were you sucessful, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked.

"No, we weren't. But we did burn the house down." She said, with a look of hate. Draco was relieved they didn't kill anyone. He needed to see Hermione now. "But we did leave most with severe injuries." she added, and his heart stopped. _Was Hermione okay?_ He asked himself.

"Are you feeling, scared Draco? For the one you love?" Voldemort asked walking around him. Draco tried to block him out, but it wasn't working. Voldemort was more powerful than he was. "Do you realize, what I can do to her, if you are not sucessful? What I can do to her, with the flick of my wand?" he asked with his snake like whisper.

"Don't hurt her." He said.

"How dare you speak back to me!" Voldemort said coldly. "When you love a filthy, mudblood." he spat.

"She's not just a mudblood. She's a person too, the brightest witch of her age. She's braver than any of you cowards could ever be!" he said, and Voldemort struck him across the face, leaving a long scratch that started bleeding.

"How dare, you say that I am a coward!" Voldemort yelled. "I am the most powerfullest wizard alive! I can conquer all!"

"That seems to be working. All you do is sit around in this house sending your little death eaters away to do your dirty work! You can't even kill Dumbledore yourself! Your sending a sixteen year old boy to do it! I bet you won't do it because your afraid he'll beat you! _He's_ the most powerful wizard alive!" Draco yelled at him, which was a big mistake. Voldemort raised his wand, and used crucio on Draco. He did not scream. Even though the pain was intense. He would not give Voldemort that satisfaction. When he was finished, Voldemort used the same spell Harry had, and he layed on the floor, bleeding. Voldemort left, and so did the two Death Eaters.

Narcissa quickly ran over to Draco, and helped heal him.

"Draco, you know better than to back talk him." She said.

"I know." He said, as he began to cry. Not from the pain, but for the fact that he could be finding Hermione, and killing her at this moment. "I have to get to Hermione..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat awake in her bed for most of the night. She couldn't bring herself to the fact that she hurt the Weasley's. She could lose all of them if they found out she was still with Draco. She sat up and walked around the room. She looked in the mirror and saw how bad her face looked. Half of her cheek was burned, her other was scratched up. Her hair was a mess. Half of the right side was burned away. The left was it's normal bushy self. She decided she'd get a haircut in the morning. She grabbed her wand, and at the same time there was a knock on the door. She opened it carefully, and as soon as she did Draco quickly came in. She shut the door and he held her tightly in her arms. She began crying into his chest and he spoke softly.

"Hermione I was so worried. I'm so sorry this happened." he said. He pulled apart from her and looked at her face. "Are you alright?" he asked oberving the burns and cuts.

"I'm fine." she said. "What happened to your face?"

"I could ask you the same." he said and she smiled.

"It was from the fire, it exploded and hit me in the face. But I'm fine. What happened to you?" she asked.

"Voldemort. I taked back to him, to protect you and he punished me." he said.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"It's fine, he's done worse." He said.

"He could have killed you!" She said.

"He wouldn't, he still expects me to kill Dumbledore." He said. "Is everyone else okay?" he asked.

"Yes, they're fine, but their house isn't. Draco, why'd you have to tell them?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was being an idiot. I didn't want to be afraid of them anymore." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore. How are we going to protect them? What if they try to attack again?" She asked.

"I'll stop them, and if I can't, I'll do whatever it takes to help." He said. They sat on the bed and talked for a while, and Hermione had been pondering this question for a while.

"Draco, how did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Your necklace, I can find you wherever you are if you have it on." He said. "Don't think I'm one of those stalker boyfriends who never let their girlfriends out of sight. I did it just in case they took you somewhere, so I could find you." He said.

"Oh..." She said. Her eyes were getting weary, so she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this..." she said before she quickly fell asleep.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! But here it is! Personally, I think the last part wasn't so great...anyways! Review please! Let's get to the 100th! Also check out my new story, Wishes Do Come True.**

**It's another Dramione fic!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione awoke early in the morning, by herself. _Where's Draco?_ She thought. She didn't remember him leaving last night. She grabbed her wand off the table and made her way into the hallway. As soon as she got to the stairs someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the person pulled her away and held something to her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something, but couldn't. She tried to kick the person, but it was no use. The person yanked her necklace off her neck, and threw it away. Then Hermione felt strange, like she was being pushed into a tube. She knew she was aparating somewhere. She closed her eyes, and hoped she wasn't going where she thought she was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco carried the breakfast tray up to the room. He figured it would be nice for Hermione to relax for once. He opened the door, and found no one. He set the tray down and walked back down the hallyway. Near the stairs, in the shadows of a corner he saw something shining. He walked over and picked it up, it was Hermione's necklace. _Oh no..._ He thought. _They found us, but how? I was so careful..._ He thought to himself. He ran down the stairs and into the foyer, he grabbed floo powder that was sitting neck to the fireplace and threw it into the fire. "Malfoy Manor." He said, and stepped into the green flames.

As he entered his living room, he saw Bellatrix holding a scared Hermione by the hair. His mother with a concerned look on her face, sat on the chair across the room, Yaxley behind her. "Let her go." He said to Bellatrix.

"Ah ah ahh." She said evilly holding her wand to Hermione's head. "The Dark Lord will decide what to do with her." Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of Voldemort. Draco held his wand up at Bellatrix, and a cold voice spoke behind him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Draco." Voldemort said.

"Let her go." He said once more.

"I don't think we can do that just yet." He said. "You see, I've learned something, Draco. That if you want someone to do something, you must use someone they care about against them." Draco turned to face him, and he was not there. "You see Draco," Voldemort said from behind him, and Draco quickly turned to see Voldemort staring at him coldly. "You have not been doing what I have asked, you have been disobeing my orders. Maybe now that the girl you love life is on the line, you'll do what I ask."

"Let her go, I'll kill Dumbledore." Draco quickly said.

"You see, it's not that simple. How am I to know that if I let her go, you will do your duties?" Voldemort asked, while walking towards Hermione. "You have already failed to do so twice." Draco's heart was racing, he knew what Voldemort was going to say, and he would do anything to prevent it.

"Kill Dumbledore, and you get her back. If you don't, she dies." He said and Hermione's eyes widened. Voldemorts laughter filled the air. He reached out, and touched Hermione's face. "It would be a pity," He said.

"Don't touch her!" Draco screamed and Voldemorts head snapped in Draco's direction.

"What will it be Draco?" He asked. "Will you fufill your duties? Or watch her die, a very painful death?"

"Don't do it Draco." Hermione said. "Don't give in, do what's right. Let me die."

"Ahh, the Mudblood begging for death?" Voldemort asked. "Come on Draco, decide." He said.

"Don't do it Draco!" Hermione screamed from behind Voldemort.

"Hush!" He screamed and smacked her across the face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Draco said, tears daring to form in his eyes. Voldemort turned, and smiled. He had brought Draco down, he had finally broken him. "I'll do it."

"Good Draco, good." He said. "Pettigrew! Take the mudblood to the cellar!" Pettigrew came into the room, and took Hermione away. Everyone was silent. Draco kept his head down, he knew what he would do would free Hermione. If it didn't...he didn't want to think about that part.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! But here's another chapter! There are much more to come! (SPOILER! (A sequeal too!)) So review please! Let's get to 110!**


	26. Chapter 26

Draco paced back and forth in his bedroom, it was just begining to turn two a.m. and the muffled voices stopped speaking. He had been up since early this morning, and he wouldn't go to sleep until he knew Hermione was alright. They were shipping him back to Hogwarts tomorrow, since break was almost over. As in today over. He heard footsteps walk past his door, and the quick pop of aparations. He waited ten minutes before he carefully opened the door. He crept out into the hallway, and made his way towards the foyer. He made sure the coast was clear, then made way for the cellar. At the bottom of the steps, he saw a sleeping Wormtail snoring as loud as possible. He quickly plucked the key from the wall next to him, and unlocked the gate. It squeaked loudly, and Wormtail jumped a little, then continued snoring. He tried to open the gate quietly, but without success. He hoped no one above him had heard it. He quickly stepped in, and found Hermione sitting near the back wall, half asleep. Her face had a small cut on it, but it wasn't as bad as the burns from the fire.

"Draco? Is that you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He said, and sat beside her.

"You can't do it, you can't kill Dumbledore." She said, fully awake now.

"If it means you'll be free, then I'll have to." He said with his head down.

"How do you know Voldemort will keep his word? What if he just kills me off after you've done it?" She asked. It was a logical question, and Draco knew it.

"Then I'd kill him." He said. "Listen," he said in a whisper, and footsteps thundered above his head. "I can't get you out without them catching us, and you can't aparate out. I was here when the charms were set. But I promise you, I will not let him hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes to get you out. I promise." He said as the footsteps got louder above. "I swear on my life, I will get you out. I love you, Hermione." he said and quickly kissed her. When they came apart, Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Until then." She said. "I love you too, Draco."

"Goodbye, Hermione." He said and wrapped a jacket around her then quickly left. Wormtail was still sleeping, and he closed the gate and locked it. He put the key on the wall, and quickly ran up the steps. Many Death Eaters were in the foyer, and there was no way of Draco getting by without being seen. He slipped behind a pillar, and then behind a chair. As he made his way a bit furhter, a pair of legs stood before him. He looked up to see who it was, and it was just his mother. She gave him a look, then qucikly help him by. She shut him in his room. He layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling, if only he could save Hermione...

XXXXXXXXXXX

The trains horn blared, and Draco quickly got on. He pulled his bag through the crowd of people to the compartment he usually sat in. Blaise and Pansy were in there, snogging.

"That's a lovely surprise." He said as he put his bag up and they quickly seperated. "When did that happen?" He asked as he sat down.

"Oh, about a week ago." Blaise said.

"That's nice..." Draco said uncomfortably. He wished Hermione had been here...

The train was moving and Draco sat there silently, waiting for time to pass. Blaise and Pansy talked softly, and Draco stared out the window. He needed a plan. But what could he do, Death Eaters were crawling around the house constantly. He could never get in or out of there without being seen. He needed a house elf... _That's it!_ He thought. _All I need is a house elf, but where would I get one?_

Time passed as he thought, and they were already halfway there. He knew what he needed to do, and whose help he needed. But he knew he wasn't welcome with that lot. Expecially if he was dating Hermione, but he knew what he had to do. He stood up, and walked out of the compartment. He walked halfway down the train, looking from compartment to compartment for the people he needed. There were almost no compartments left, and he wondered if they were on the other end of the train. As he got to the second to last one, he found them. He opened the compartment door, and stepped in and received three scowls.

"I've only come to talk to you, Potter." He said.

**AN: Sorry this one is short too! I could only get so much done at the moment! Review please! I'm so happy we've gotten over 100 reviews! Keep on Review'n**


	27. Chapter 27

"And why should we? You're the reason our house is burned down." Ron said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry for that." Draco said and all three mouths dropped. "I've come for your help."

"Why should we help you after all you've done to us in the past?" Harry asked.

"Because, it's about Hermione." Draco said. "She's been kidnapped."

"_What?"_ Ginny asked with a very concerned look. "Explain. Now."

"Well, she was at the Leaky Cauldron after whatever happened between you all, and I found her there. The next morning the Death Eaters found us and took us back to my house. She's in the cellar, but there was no way of me getting her out without being caught." He said and they all stared at him. "And that's why I need your help, Potter. I know your pretty good at rescue missions." The three started talking quietly, and Draco could hear everything.

"How do you know he's telling the truth? What if it's just a trap?" Ron asked.

"How do we know that Hermione's not actually in trouble?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe we should try. I know what Hermione's been doing is wrong, but she's our friend. And we shouldn't give up on her. She would never give up on one of us if we were in danger, even if we were dating an enemy." Harry said.

"I know what you all are thinking," Draco said. "but I've changed, and, I'm in love with Hermione, and I want her back as much as you all do, but I need you to trust me."

They all looked at him for a moment then Harry spoke up.

"Alright, we'll help." Harry said. "Sit." He said and Draco did as he commanded. "What exactly are we getting ourselves into?"

"Danger." Draco said. "The place is crawling with Death Eaters. The most powerful ones, and Voldemort from time to time. There's no telling when he comes and when he goes."

Ron sat with his arms crossed and stared at the floor. He was still mad that _he_ of all people could take Hermione from him.

"So we'd need a distraction, or a disguise of some sort." Draco continued.

"We could use poly juice potion." Ginny said.

"And my invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"This is all just rubbish!" Ron said. "How do we know that he's not lying!"

"He just explained it to us, Ron!" Ginny said. "And I think that if Hermione would date him, then I think it's okay. We all know that your not believing him because he's smart enough to know how to treat a girl who actually likes him!" There was a moment of silent after that, and Draco was slightly embarassed.

"If your going to hlep then stay, but if your not then just leave." Harry said. After a few minutes Ron got out of his seat and left the compartment. "Well that shows how much he cares." Harry said, and Ginny looked pissed off. There was another moment of silence until Draco spoke up.

"We need a plan to get in, and out of there without being seen. We could use poly juice potion, but it could take months for it to be ready." Draco said.

"We could always steal some from Slughorn." Ginny said.

"Good idea, but who would we turn into?" Harry asked.

"Snape." Draco said. "I know how he acts around the Death Eaters, so I could disguise myself as him. Potter, you could use your invisibility cloak, and Weasley..." Draco said looking at her. "What would we do with you?"

"I could act like a traitor, you could keep me as a prisoner." She said.

"That's brilliant." Harry said. They continued discussing the idea, and by the time they got to Hogwarts the master plan was complete. Draco stepped out of the compartment first and went back to Blaise and Pansy. When he got to the compartment he immideatly turned around to get off the train. He had seen enough of their snogging to last him a lifetime. He sat in a carriage with a few other Slytherins, and when they finally got to the castle he skipped the feast. He wasn't that hungry anyways. He went straight to the Slytherin common room, and then to his dormitory. He layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why did I have to get attracted to her? None of this would have happened..._

**AN: Where'd all my reviewers go? You all have like, magically disappeared! Well, review please! Let's get some more! More chapters to come, I just don't know when but it might not be for a while. So, review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione layed on the cold floor of the cellar. Her body ached in pain, they had tortured her after Draco had left. She couldn't move a muscle without being in pain. Her stomach rumbled, she hadn't been fed in the past day. Her mouth was dry, and she could barely speak. It was hard to see in the dimmly lighted room, and there were stains on the ceiling. They were brown, and they were splatted everywhere. She didn't even want to think of who it was, and why it happened. She closed her eyes as a few tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to end up like that, she wanted to be with Draco, and her friends. She still didn't know if they hated her or not. _Just stay calm Hermione, stay calm. Just think of happy things, forget about where you are. Draco is going to get you out..he promised. _She thought to herself, she pictured being with Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. All of them laughing and having a good time. The memory faded and a new one appeared, it was of her and Draco out on the rocks on the boundaries of Hogwarts, that faded and she was with her parents on Christmas eve. The three of them sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate in front of the tree and fire, reading the night Before Christmas. She smiled to herself, and kept thinking of those things. Her mind drifted off until se was asleep. _Maybe it won't be so bad to die..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco couldn't sleep. He kept waking up, reminding himself Hermione was in danger. He paced back and forth in his room, thinking. _Once we get in, how would we get her out? What if we get caught? What would happen to her then?_

"Think Draco, think." He said to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. His idea came to him faster than he could even think of it. He quickly got out parchment and quill and quickly wrote everything down. He quickly conjured up a blue print of his house with his wand, and put everything together. He quickly scribbled things down on the parchment, and when he was finished he smiled. He put all of it together and cecked the time. It was seven in the morning. _Already? _He thought. He got dressed, and when he was about to leave his roommates were just beginning to wake up. He put the parchment into his books and went down to breakfast. He couldn't eat. His stomach wouldn't allow it. He manages to drink some water, and eat a bite of eggs. He pushed his plate away, and stared at it. Hermione was probably starving. He stood up and walked back to the Slytherin dormitries. He got his books for class, and quickly went. Since he was te first one to charms, he had a few minutes to himself. He fixed his messy hair, and unruffled his clothes. He rubbed is eyes, trying to make the purple bags under them go away, it was no use. He stood outside the door, waiting for it to open so he could go in. He couldn't get his mind off of Hermione. A few minutes passed and a few other students showed up, he knew if Hermione were here she would have been here before him.

When the door opened the students went in, as Draco was about to go in someone bumped into him and all his books and papers went flying. A few people went silent, including Seamus who had bumped into him. Draco quickly tried to gather things, and noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What are you looking at? Go on, there's nothing to see here." He said coldly as he gathered everything up.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry- it won't happen again." Seamus said trying to help him.

"It's fine. Just go before you accidentally set them on fire." Draco said, focusing on getting all of them. Seamus looked surprised, then quickly went in. As he was about to grab the last three papers to his "master plan" the wind picked up and blew them away. "No!" He said in frustration. Before they could get far a hand reached down and picked them up, and walked over to Draco. Draco looked up, and saw it was Ginny Weasley.

"You didn't get any sleep either, did you?" She asked as she helped him up and handed him the papers.

"No." He said.

"I can't imagine what Hermione might be going through." She said.

"Well I can. And it's not good. That's why I came up with this." He said holding up the papers. "Tell Potter that you guys need to come to the Room of Requirement today, after dinner." He said, and she nodded. A few late students were coming, so Draco acted fast.

"Watch where you're going, Weaslette." He said with a scowl.

"If you weren't such a clutz, maybe I wouldn't have too." She said and walked into class, turning and winking at him secretly. This is going to be a long day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke to the screeching of gate opening. _PLease don't be more torture, please don't be more torture. _She chanted in her head. Instead she saw the caring face of Narcissa before her. Narcissa helped her up and looked at her.

"Oh dear..." She said. She pulled her wand from her robes, and said a spell that surprisingly, Hermione did not recognize. Suddenly Hermione felt warm, and her body did not ache anymore. Narcissa then pulled out a glass of water, and handed it to her. Hermione drank all of it quickly, and handed the glass back. Narcissa then handed her a roll. "I'm sorry dear, that's all I have. I'm sorry this has happened. I know Draco loves you, and that he'll do anything to help you. I must go, I'll do as much as I can for you." She said, and quickly disappeared. _Maybe I will survive this..._

**AN: Heyyy! New chapter! Review please! The big "breakout" is coming soon! While you're waiting for the chapter, why don't you read my new Dramione story? It only has one chapter, and one review... So let's change that! New chapter soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey guys! New chapter, obviously. But when you're finished, and waiting for the next chapter, read some of my other stories & review! BTW, stay away from the Avatar one. It was just a failure. Read Sirius Black's Daughter. I've been working on it for a while & have the whole thing ready to type! & if you want another Dramione fic read Wishes Do Come True. I made it a while ago, so help it out and review! Sorry for babbling, back to Dramione Drama!**

The hours were going by so slow, Draco thought he would never get to the Room of Requirement. He watched the clock tick, and everytime he glanced at it it looked as if it stayed in the same spot. He was clicking his quill against the desk, wishing class would be over already. Blaise was beside him, and getting agitated with the clicking.

"Draco. Stop with the clicking. Class is going to be over in five minutes. Just stop." He said, and Draco set the quill down. Thoughts were running through his mind and he couldn't focus on the work. He was supposed to be taking notes for the Transfiguration test that was coming on Friday, but he couldn't focus. All he thought about was Hermione, and how he was going to get the things he needed to get her out. Polyjuice potion took a month to make. He couldn't wait that long. How was he going to get one of Snape's hairs? _It's probably so greasy it will just fall out if I touch it. _He thought to himself, and he slightly smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said and Draco looked up to see her staring at him. "Class is dissmissed. Unless you want to do extra work than I would advise you to leave." She said. Draco quickly gathered his books then left. It was lunch, and he wanted to start his plan. He hid his books, then went to the potions classroom. Slughorn was sleeping at his desk, snoring. Draco quickly went behind him into the cabinent with the potion items.

"Sleeping Draught, Wolfs Bane, Beozar..." He said to himself while he was sifting through things. He found a little sign that said _Poly Juice _and found that there was none left. "Dang..." He said and searched some more. He had no luck with finding the potion, so he quietly stepped out. He carefuly checked in the drawers beside Sughorn. The first one was squeaky, and Slughorn snorted, then continued sleeping. _Use your head Draco...__That's it!_

He pulled out his wand, and whispered "Accio Poly Juice." There was a weird sound coming from the closet, so he opened it. He found a few bottles trying to get free, he picked one up, and took the cap off. He smelled the potion, and smiled. He found the Polyjuice. He tucked it into his robe, then quickly left the room with a smile. _I'm coming, Hermione._

He picked up his books, then went to his dormitory. He put away the books, and set the polyjuice in one of his drawers. Now all he needed was one of Snape's hairs. But how was he going to get it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione heard people walking down the stairs, she quickly stuffed the bread into her mouth and started chewing. She heard Bellatrix, and panicked. She swallowed it down, and Bellatrix was at the gate. "Come here, mudblood!" She said. Hermione dropped Draco's jacket, and slowly went forward. When she was close enough to the gate, Bellatrix shoved water towards her. It was in an old rusty tin can, that looked sharp. "I have ordes to give this to you. Now drink it." She said. Hermione didn't want to be tortured, so she did as she said. She leaned forward to drink, but smelled something off about it. It was poisoned. She acted as if she was about to drink it, then "accidentally" dropped it. The water fell over Bellatrix, burning her clothes.

"You filthy Mudblood!" She screamed. She opened the gate with her wand raised, and Hermione tried to duck for cover. Bellatrix shot a few spells and missed, then one hit her. She flew against the wall, and she felt something warm on the bakc of her head. Blood. Bellatrix then used crucio on her. Hermione withered in pain, she would not scream. She would not please her. But the pain was too intense. "Apologize!" Bellatrix screamed. "Filthy Mudblood! Your species is vulgar! You shouldn't be allowed to live!" Hermione couldn't holdback any longer. The pain was horrible. She let out a scream, and Bellatrix laughed.

"I will not apologize." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, the Mudblood is talking back now." She said, with laughter. The pain was starting to numb Hermione's body, she couldn't breath. It felt like she was choking. She gagged for air, and it didn't come. Everything was starting to turn black, and all she heard was Bellatrix's cold, evil laughter that haunted her.

XXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

Draco knew something was wrong. He had a feeling. He wasn't for sure, but he felt that Hermione was in danger. That didn't help him at all. Lunch was almost over, and he hadn't eaten much today and his stomach was rumbling. But he didn't care. He focused on the plan, and the plan only. His next classes were Divination, Herbology, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. He walked up the tall staicase to divination, and sat in the far back. They were still doing crystal gazing, and he didn't enjoy it. It was so boring. Staring into a ball filled with fog. It was Slytherin and Hufflepuff today, so he couldn't get any information to Potter. He listened to Trelawney babble on about Crystal Gazing, and told them to begin. He sat and stared into the Crystal Ball for what felt like hours, until he saw something. Something he didn't want to see. He saw Hermione, being tortured by Bellatrix.

He could almost hear the screaming as if it was happening in front of him. Tears came to his eyes, and he quickly got rid of them. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. The scene ended, and it was back to fog. He got up from his table and left the classroom. He didn't even ask to go, he just left. He was too upset. He went into the boys bathroom, and made sure no one was in there. He went over the sink, and looked into the mirror. His face looked horrible, from no sleep, and from begining to cry. The tears fell rapidly, as he thought of Hermione. He wasn't sure if he could get there in time. _What if they decide to kill her? What if she's hurt badly? What if- _His thoughts were cut short, the bathroom door had opened.

In the doorway stood Ron, Draco could see him from the reflection. He hid his face so Ron wouldn't see him crying. Ron was just too oblivious to notice anyways. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, then left. Draco wiped away the tears, and looked at the mirror. He promised Hermione he would save her. And that's just what he was going to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco waited outside of the Room of Requirement. No one was in the halls, since they were at dinner. The door stood behind him, and he was leaning against it. He heard two sets of feet walking his way. Harry and Ginny turned around the corner, and Draco was relieved. They walked inside and shut the door before Draco began talking. The room looked like a small conference room, with a medium sized table and blank walls. Nothing special.

"Okay, I have it all set out right here." He said handing them the papers. "I have the Poly Juice potion, just none of Snape' hairs."

"I took care of that for you." Ginny said, reaching into her robe pockets. In a small plastic bag was a small bundle of black hair.

"How did you get it?" Draco and Harry asked in unison.

"It was so easy, his hair is so thick and greasy it just fell out in my hand." _So I was right…_ Draco thought. Ginny handed him the baggy and he stored it in his robes.

"Malfoy, this plan is brilliant." Harry said while flipping through the pages. Ginny took a turn and raised her eyebrows.

"You must really love her."

"I do." He said. "Here's when and how it will happen, at approximately five o'clock we have to go. That's when the least amount of Death Eaters are there. I'll be disguised as Snape, Weasley, you will be in disguise. So you'll be completely unrecognizable."

"What if there are Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"That's why she'll be disguised as a traitor. So I can take her down to the dungeon, where Hermione will be; you will be under your indivisibility cloak, standing next to us the whole time. Wormtail is usually with Voldemort, but he's been put on dungeon duty. He's very gullible, so that part will be easy."

"How will we get Hermione out?" Ginny asked.

"That's the thing, we either put her under the cloak with Potter, or we get a house elf to aparate us out." Draco said.

"Wait, couldn't we just send a house elf in to get her?" Harry asked.

"Well, seeing as Wormtail may spot an elf apparating in and out with a prisoner that _may_ not work." Draco replied. "We just use a charm to put Wormtail to sleep, then get in and out."

"Alright, it's settled. When do we begin?" Ginny asked.

"Saturday, five o'clock. We'll use the floo network."

"From where?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's office. He's rarely here, so it might work." Draco said.

"We can check if he's in there by using the Marauders map." Ginny piped up.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"A map of Hogwarts, it shows what everyone is doing and where they are." Harry said.

"That's brilliant."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that to me."

"I never thought I'd fall in love with Hermione."

"Wait, exactly how will we get in, he has a pass code. Also if Draco looks like Snape, and I look nothing like me." Ginny said.

"Leave that to me." Harry said.

"We won't disguise ourselves until before we leave, so it'll be done in his office." Draco replied. They discussed their plan for a while before leaving. Draco collected his papers, then set off for the Slytherin common room. When he got to his dorm, he placed everything he needed in the drawer of the night stand beside his bed. He tore off his clothes and put on something suitable to sleep in. He stared at the ceiling, for who knows how long. Saturday was in three days, he didn't know if he could wait that long. He didn't know if Hermione could wait that long.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's head was pounding. Not to mention bleeding. Her whole body ached in a pain no one could ever imagine. Tears were in her eyes as she stared out the small window. It had bars on it, which didn't make much sense since it was so small. The moon was full, and the stars were out. She saw a shooting star pass by, and she closed her eyes. _I wish Draco would save me…_ She thought to herself. When she opened her eyes the star was gone. Narcissa hadn't been by recently, and she wished she would come. She needed to be "fixed" again by her motherly magic. She heard footsteps above her, then she heard a piercing scream, then silence. She closed her eyes and tears began to fall. She was afraid. She was afraid she was going to die, that Voldemort would win. If only she could get out, if only… for the next hour all she could think of was getting out. On how she could try to escape. But they faded as she was reminded of her wounds. She raised her hand to her head, and felt a gash across the back. Her hand was now saturated in blood. She wiped it off on the wall next to her, then closed her eyes. She tried to block out the pain, but it was too painful to even think. So she relaxed, and cleared her mind of any thoughts. It actually helped some, but the pain was still intense. The racket above her ceased, and Wormtail came to the gate. He sat in his chair, and stared at her. He scoffed and muttered to himself, and Hermione cried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days had gone by horribly for Draco. He had skipped all his classes today, and had stayed in his dorm. He had been crying all day, he never thought he would be in this much pain over a girl. But he was. He couldn't get her out of his mind. A few moments during the day he would begin to think, and those thoughts would cause him to have panic attacks. So far today he had had three. His roommates were noticing that something was going on, but none of them had asked. Although Blaise did occasionally try to get him to talk; he had been silent since his meeting with Harry and Ginny. He began thinking again, and a whole bunch of what if's starting popping up.

_What if my plan fails?_

_What if we don't make it in time?_

_What if she dies?_

_What if Voldemort catches us?_

_What if-_ This what if was caught short; he began to have another panic attack. He sat in the corner of the room and held his head in his hands. He breathed heavily and rocked back and forth. More tears formed, and they were soon pouring down his face. He destroyed half of his room and his fellow Slytherins. He used his wand to clean it up, then he left the dorm and went into the common room, then into the hallway. He quickly ran outside; the cold air blasting into his face sending chills down his arms. He ran out towards the black lake, to the rocks where he and Hermione used to sit. He sat there and cried; he couldn't help himself. He could be losing the one he loved, and he wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

**AN: Haven't updated in a while, but here you go. Breakout chapter will be the next one, I promise. Sooo review please! I'm hoping to get 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter which might be in a week or until I get 10 reviews sooo, Review please! While you're waiting for the next chapter if you are a Zutara fan please read and review Falling in Love with the Enemy (I fixed it) and I Remember You we need some more reviews on those! Also if you want some more HP Storys read&review Harry Potter vs. Twilight, Sirius Black's Daughter, & Wishes Do come True, & if you're a criminal minds fan, Old Friends and Enemies. Sorry for babbling.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! And to some, not much thanks. I would like to give a shout out to hounddog! Yeah, my chapter may have sucked, but there not all going to be perfect. I'm just a youth, so yeah it may suck. But I'm trying everyday to improve my writing. I'm not going to stop writing just because of one mean comment. Or if my story or chapter sucks. So what? No one's writing is perfect. So why should mine have to be perfect just for you? If you don't like it, don't read it! I really don't care for haters like you; I'm not going to stop doing what I love. Sooo here's another chapter. **

It was Friday, and Draco couldn't wait any longer. Harry had disappeared again, and he needed to talk to him. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He tried to spot Ginny, but she wasn't in the Great Hall either. He sat at the Slytherin table next to Blaise and Crabbe. He stared over at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione used to sit.

"I wonder what happened to Granger." Blaise said. "She's been missing for a week now."

"Probably got snatched by Death Eaters." Pansy said. "That Mudblood deserves to die if she did, she doesn't even deserve to live, such a-"

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco said standing up and leaving in a huff. He stormed through the halls, and someone followed him.

"Draco." A voice said, but Draco didn't stop. He needed to get away; he had so much going on. He felt like his head was going to explode. How was he supposed to kill his headmaster? How was he supposed to save Hermione? How was he supposed to act like nothing was going on? "Draco." The voice said again, from right behind him.

"What?" He said turning to find Blaise.

"What is going on? You've been acting differently all week, and all month in fact." Blaise said.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"What is going on? You never tell Pansy to shut up whenever she talks about someone like that, especially Granger."

"You want to know why? You really do?" Draco asked getting agitated. His blood was pounding in his head.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, you try having to regain your family's honor, being a Death Eater," He said raising up his sleeve, "having to kill someone, having the one you love being tortured and possibly killed. Not knowing anything." His eyes were filled with tears when he was finished, and Blaise just stood there. He didn't make any remarks, or anything.

"Wait, you love Granger?" He asked, ignoring everything else he had just said.

"Yes."

"How? She's a mudblood, a Gryffindor!" Blaise said.

"She's not a Mudblood, she's a muggle born. Get it right. So what if she's a Gryffindor? She's an amazing person. Much more than _your_ girlfriend." Draco spat back, and Blaise held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." He said. "But how long have you been dating her?"

"About a month, on Sunday." He said.

"Wow…" Blaise said in astonishment. "Well… okay then."

"You're not going to tell anyone? Last thing I need is a bunch of Slytherins annoying me about it."

"No. Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you're a Slytherin." Draco said and they both smiled.

"Come on, let's go back." Blaise said.

"No, I need to be alone right now."

"Okay, see you later." Blaise turned and walked back towards the Great Hall and Draco went his own way. He went into the library, to the far back. He sat at the table Hermione usually did; and saw Luna sitting in the table across from him with her glasses on reading the Quibbler upside down.

"Seems as if I've been here for a while. Has dinner started?" She spoke up with her usual bubbly tone.

"Um, yeah." Draco replied.

"I hope there's pudding." Luna said standing up and leaving.

"There is." Draco said, then she was gone. He stared out the window and looked at the stars that were beginning to come out. He reached into his robes and pulled out her necklace. He found it in the Leaky Cauldron, and he never let it out of his sight. He had taken the tracker spell out; he kept it in his pocket. He held it in his hand, and looked at the engraving. "I love you Hermione, forever and always." He kissed it then put it back into his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort was angry. He hadn't gotten any leads on what Potter was doing lately, and he needed some. He thought of an idea, and smiled coldly to himself. He apparated to Malfoy Manor then went to the dungeon.

"Wormtail," he snapped and Wormtail jumped up and opened the gate, bowing in the process.

"My Lord." Voldemort walked into the room with his usual stride, and found Hermione leaning against the wall, staring at nothing.

"It seems as if you are not cooperating well," he began, "now, we can do this easily or the hard way. Whichever you choose. What is Harry Potter up to?"

Hermione remained silent. She wasn't going to rat out her friend, she'd rather die; and she didn't know herself. She cleared her mind, and didn't think of anything.

"You would rather die?" He asked. "What a pity; that is one wish that cannot be taken back, but can be done with a turn of my wrist." Again, Hermione remained silent. She knew she was making him angry by not talking. "You are right, I am angry. You know what happens when I get angry." He raised his wand and used crucio. The pain was more intense than when Bellatrix did it. She withered, her whole body shaking. She wanted to scream so desperately, but she knew he would get what he wanted. "Tell me what you know!" He screamed.

"I know nothing!" She spat back, barely managing to get it out. He turned his wand, and the pain was even worse; she was raised in the air. She finally let out a high pitched scream, and he laughed.

"Lies. Tell me what he is doing."

"I don't know." She said, and he wounds she had began to bleed. She was losing blood; to live she would have to say something. But what? Her body was beginning to go numb, she couldn't take it.

"Tell me!"

"H-he's doing something with D-dumbledore." She said, and he let her go.

"Couldn't handle the pain?" He asked, staring down at her. She had fallen to his feet, in a pool of blood. "This is what will continue to happen if you do not answer me. Stupid mudblood."

Hermione raised her head and looked at him dead in the eye. She had anger in her; she wouldn't take this.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mudblood." She said through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"But that's what you are; you are nothing. You are barely even a witch." Hermione looked down at his feet, and spit on them. He yelled with anger, and shot a spell at her. She flew into the wall, and everything was blurry. He was yelling something at her that sounded like 'filthy mudblood, I should kill you now' but she couldn't make it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow!" Harry yelped, putting his hand to his forehead. He fell to the ground from the pain and Dumbledore came over to him. Everything went black, and Harry saw Hermione. She was on the ground near his feet, but they weren't his. They were Voldemort's. He spoke with his cold voice "This will continue to happen if you do not answer me. Stupid Mudblood." Hermione then raised her head and looked at him dead in the eyes. She was angry.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mudblood." She said through gritted teeth.

"But that's what you are; you are nothing. You are barely even a witch." Hermione then looked down at his feet, and spat on them. He yelled with anger, and shot a spell at her. He saw the red light flash from the wand in his outstretched boney hand, to Hermione who flew into the wall.

"You filthy Mudblood, I should kill you now, and make everyone happy." He said, then Harry saw Dumbledore in front of him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked with caring eyes.

"It's Hermione. She's in trouble, she's hurt. Badly." He said.

"She will be saved. By you, and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley. There is nothing I can do, it is all up to you all. I know you all can do it, but there is nothing we can do now." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded with tears in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He went to his dorm, and laid on his bed. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking of it. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it didn't come that easily. He forced himself to, and that's when the night mares began. He had the same one every night, he would walk into the dungeon, and find Hermione dead, and then Voldemort would kill him. But before the light would hit him Draco always woke up. To avoid this, he snuck some sleeping draught out from the potions classroom. He took a sip of it, then he was fast asleep, with no dreams at all.

*The Next Day*

The clock ticked four fifty. Draco was waiting outside Dumbledore's office; Harry and Ginny by his side.

"When are they setting it off?" Draco asked impatiently.

"In a minute." Ginny said, she had given Neville and Luna a task. It was simple, just set off some Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks in the Great Hall like her brothers had just the year before. Harry had the Marauders Map in his hands, and saw Luna and Neville had just walked in.

"Okay they're in." Harry spoke up suddenly. A few short seconds into it, they heard booms down the hall. "The teachers and Filch are all heading towards it. Quick hide Dumbledore's coming." They all hid behind a pillar as Dumbledore quickly ran off towards the Great Hall. They came out, and Harry said the password, and they went up.

"We have exactly seven minutes to get ready." Draco said as they went up the stairs. They found his fireplace, and Draco drank the potion. He made a disgusted face, and he shot up in height. His hair grew out, and it was thick, greasy, and black. His nose also projected in length. He changed into Snape's robes that he had stolen. Now it was Ginny's turn, Draco stood in front of her with his wand and began. Her hair grew in length, and it was a soft brown color. Her eyes turned from blue to green. He made her taller, and altered her nose slightly.

"There." He said, and Harry saw her.

"I don't even recognize her." He said in astonishment.

"That's the point. Are you ready?"

Harry put his invisibility cloak on. "Ready."

"Alright, stay close, and don't make any noise." He said, and grabbed the Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor." The flames turned green, and they all stepped in. When they exited, they were in Malfoy's living room. Narcissa was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"What is this?" She asked standing up.

"She is a traitor, heard her talking to members of the order about the Dark Lord." He said with a convincing Snape voice.

"What do you plan to do with her?" She asked.

"Leave her in the dungeon; let the Dark Lord deal with her later." He said, holding the wand he disguised to her neck.

"Alright…" She replied, not wanting any part of it. Draco lead Ginny and Harry to the stairs.

"Alright Potter, walk down the stairs, and put a spell on Wormtail, knock him out do whatever."

"On it." Harry responded, and walked down the stairs. "He's out." He whispered back up.

Draco and Ginny walked down the stairs, and they opened the gate, Draco went directly to the back and gasped when he saw Hermione. She was laying on the ground in a pool of blood surrounding her head. He kneeled down next to her, Ginny and Harry on either side of him.

"Hermione, wake up." He said, picking her up. She wasn't breathing. Tears came to his eyes, he felt her wrist for a pulse. For a few minutes he didn't feel anything, then a small pulse. "Her pulse is faint. We need to get her to help."

"How are we going to get out? Your mother is upstairs, don't you think she'd find it suspicious Snape walking in with a prisoner and leaving with both of them?" Harry asked.

"We can't aparate out, we'd need a house elf. But she can't aparate in this condition." Draco replied.

"I know how we can get out. Harry, give me your cloak." Ginny piped up. Harry handed her the cloak and she was gone. About five minutes passed and she was back. "Okay we need to leave _now._" She said. Draco put the cloak over Hermione, and disguised Harry just in case. They ran as fast as they could to the living room, and saw Narcissa was gone. Harry pulled out the Marauders Map, and saw all the teachers were in Dumbeldore's office with Neville and Luna.

"We can't do that. They're all in there. We need to go somewhere else." Harry said looking up and stuffing the Map into his pocket.

"We could go to my house. I think Mum would understand why we came. Then we could go back when they're gone." Ginny said quickly.

"That's a good idea, but isn't your home burned down?" Harry asked.

"Right…" Ginny said, she went into thought then snapped her finger. "The Joke Shop. Fred and George would help us."

"We need to decide fast, we kind of have to help Hermione… and someone's coming." Draco added.

"Why don't we take her to St. Mungo's?" Harry asked.

"Easy target for Voldemort to get her. We're going to have to go to the Joke Shop." Draco said.

"Alright then let's go!" Ginny said with angst. She grabbed the Floo powder then said 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and they all stepped into the green flames.

**AN: That's the new chapter. Review it please! Also while your waiting for the next chapter, read some of my other stories and review please! Recomend them to your friends!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Fred! George!" Exclaimed Harry as they entered the joke shop. They were at the top, in the living room of their 'home'. There was a sofa in front of them, and three doors on the wall opposite of them. One door opened, and a tall red haired Weasley emerged from the room, the other coming up the stairs.

"Snape?" They both asked.

"Never mind him we need help!" Ginny said.

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Draco said and cast a spell so they looked like themselves, then, he pulled the cloak off of Hermione and they both gasped.

"What happened to her?" Fred asked getting closer.

"She was kidnapped after she left during Christmas and tortured by Death Eaters." Ginny said.

"Lay her on the couch." Said George while climbing the rest of the stairs; Draco did as he was instructed and set her down carefully. "Fred, go get towels and our first aid kit. _Now." _He commanded. Fred walked back in with the towels and first aid care and handed them to George. Draco felt the Polyjuice potion wearing off, and he shortened and his hair receded back into his head and turned white. His nose reduced in size, and his robes were much too large.

"Malfoy?" Fred asked and George turned his head.

"That was a surprise." He said while attending to Hermione.

"Ginny run downstairs and get my wand." Ginny did as she was told and returned in a few moments. George muttered a few spells and a few of Hermione's injuries disappeared. The white towels were now red, and so were his hands. What seemed like hours to Draco, passed so slowly. He, Ginny, and Harry were all waiting in the main floor of the joke shop. Fred had closed it just moments ago. Draco was impatient, he needed to see how Hermione was doing _now._

"This place is actually quite amazing." He said trying to get his mind off of it- and to break the tension.

"Yep." Replied Ginny. It was still pretty awkward between the three of them. Finally George came down and told them to come up.

"She isn't awake, but she's alive. I don't know how she managed to hold on for so long." George said; Hermione was still lying on their couch, and she was breathing normally. Draco sighed with relief. He sat beside her, Harry on his left, Ginny on his right.

"George, I didn't know you were this good in the medical area." Said Ginny who was a bit astonished.

"Yeah, when we were testing out our products one of us had to learn." He replied. A few minutes passed and it was silent. Draco held Hermione's hand the entire time. "So… how long has this been going on?" George asked breaking the silence.

"Two months, tomorrow." Draco replied.

"You must really love her." He said. "And I'm not surprised to not be seeing Ron here."

"He was being the git he is." Harry said speaking for the first time in hours.

"Ah."

"Thank you. For helping her." Draco said.

"Anytime." George said. With that, he let the four be alone. Draco held Hermione's hand, and Ginny and Harry made small talk between the two of them.

"Should we take her back to Hogwarts soon?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she really-Agh!" Harry held his hand to his scar, it was burning. His vision was going in and out, until all he saw was Malfoy Manor. Wormtail and Narcissa were in front of him, and he held out his pale arm, and held his wand in his bony fingers.

"Where is she?" He hissed.

"I-I don't know." Narcissa stuttered.

"I don't know either, my lord…" Wormtail said softly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Who was here?" Narcissa knew something, then she realized who. She blocked her mind from Voldemort, and kept her mouth shut. "Answer me, you fools!"

"I was unaware that anyone was here." Narcissa stated, looking him directly in the eye, not afraid of what would come. She would protect her kid, no matter what.

"And you, Wormtail? Weren't you the one guarding the cell?"

"I saw no one." He replied, and Voldemort got angry. He raised his wand, and used crucio. Then Harry saw Draco, Ginny, and Hermione.

"He knows. He knows she's gone." Was the few words he muttered, that made Draco's heart stop beating.

"We need to get her somewhere safe. We should take her to Hogwarts, that will be the safest." Draco said while standing up. "Check to see if anyone is in Dumbledore's office."

"Dumbledore is."

"Oh well. I think he'll understand." Ginny added. "Let's go."

Draco picked up Hermione bridal style, and carried her near the fireplace, Ginny and Harry beside him. Harry grabbed the floo powder, and the next thing they know they're in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking at a few papers. They slowly walked by, and as they reached the door he spoke up.

"I didn't see or hear anything." Draco sighed with relief, and they hurried off to the Hospital Wing. They set her down on a bed, and let Madam Pomfrey do the rest, in return she shooed them out. Harry and Ginny decided they would see Hermione in the morning when she would be awake, but Draco stayed. He sat outside the doors, and waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish. An hour passed, and he decided to walk in. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Hermione. He held her hand, and talked to her for a bit. The clock in the room dinged Midnight, and he smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, Hermione."

**AN: I've had severe writers block and I have no idea where I was going with this one. The next one will be longer, and better because I already have ideas for it. Sooo review please! And don't be hateful!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: So I was watching family guy, and they made fun of Alan Rickman's answering machine, and he left a message on his own answering machine saying "Remember to lay the pork chops out so they will defrost properly. Do not disappoint me." And something about turtles… I was half expecting him to say 10 points from Gryffindor.**

As hours passed, the sun began to rise, as well as Hermione. She had been doing that since the first day being locked in that horrible cell. Her eyes fluttered open, and she expected to see the same rusty gate, and stains along the walls. But instead, she saw a white wall, and cots. The aroma was warm and welcoming, instead of the same scent of death. Her eyes searched the room, unaware of where she was. She was confused, until her eyes stumbled upon the blond haired boy beside her sleeping. His hand was on hers, holding it tight. She placed her head back on the pillow, in return there was a stabbing pain in the back of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block it out with no help.

"Ow…" She mumbled taking her hand from Draco's and placing it on her head. The pain wasn't as bad as what she had been through, but it still hurt. The pain was blinding now, and she couldn't bare it. She let out a small cry, and that small cry was enough to wake Draco. His eyes snapped open and he sat on her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered in her ear, then called for Madame Pomfrey. She did her magic, and the pain was gone. Her face had tear tracks on them, and Draco held her close. "It's all over now…"

Hermione set her head on his shoulder and cried. She wanted so badly to forget everything that happened to her. But it was forever etched into her mind. Something she could never forget. As she laid there, he stroked her hair soothingly, and she relaxed. A few hours passed, and it was about nine o'clock. Madame Pomfrey returned to them, and handed Hermione medicine. Shortly after, Harry and Ginny walked in. Harry was still a bit unsure of the whole Hermione and Draco thing, but he wasn't going to comment at a time like this.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny spoke with a bit of excitement.

"Hey Ginny." She replied while trying to sit up, having trouble in the process. She grunted in pain and held her ribs. Draco helped her sit up, and Ginny and Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

"A lot of people are wanting to come see you."

"Really?" She asked with a bit of wonder.

"Really. They've been worried about you, since you never showed." Ginny added.

"What about Ron?" She asked quietly. There was a long pause, and Hermione knew what they were thinking. Harry spoke up to break the silence.

"He was worried too, he would be here but he slept in, as usual."

"Oh… Okay." Hermione replied.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Hermione replied with a half smile, she was trying to make the best of it.

"You've been through a lot." Ginny interjected, then looked at Harry. He gave her a look back, then they headed off to give her some time.

"They really did miss you." Draco said, while brushing the hair from her face.

"I missed them too, especially you…" She trailed off while looking into his eyes, then leaning in for a kiss. It strained her neck to do so, but she had missed it and didn't care. When they came apart, her eyes widened. "I must have a lot of homework from where I've been gone! How am I going to get it all done?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "That's my Hermione…"

"How much have I missed?"

"Not much at all."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said from the opposite side of the room, while holding a jar of liquid.

"Yes…?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You need your rest. You'll have plenty of time to socialize when you leave tomorrow morning. I think it's time to say goodbye."

Draco sighed, and got off the bed. He stood next to her, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

*Meanwhile*

The tall lanky red haired boy sat up from bed and stretched. He had been up all night tossing and turning with nightmares. He looked around the room and saw no one else was there, so he decided to go see where everyone was. _I haven't slept through another lesson have I? Or is it the weekend..?_ He pulled his legs over the side then stood up; he did his normal routine then went down to the common room. As he entered, he saw many Gryffindors of all ages sitting in different areas of the common room. It was definitely the weekend. As he made his way to the door, he heard a few third years muttering about something that caught his attention- a certain name.

"What's this about?" He asked the young Gryffindors. They looked at him, a bit timid by his age. But the young brunette spoke up.

"I-It's about some girl that was captured around Christmas, and she's back now, in the Hospital." The girl stammered.

"Her name?"

"Hermione Granger."

Ron quickly left the common room. _So it was true. Malfoy wasn't lying. _He immediately went towards the Hospital, he felt guilty. He was so rude to her, right before she was captured, and that's what she had remembered from that night- before she had been taken. His heart pounded as he opened the door to the Hospital, waiting to see her.

**AN: Yeah I lied when I said this would be longer, and better. But I'm finally back in the writing mood! Yay! Butter beer for all! Anyways, what happened to muh reviewers? Before next chapter, I want to get at least 10-15 more reviews, I made a bet with someone that I'd get 150 before next Wednesday, so let's make that happen!. I know it's a lot but come on guys, review purty please! Because the next chapter will be _very_ interesting. So interesting, I had to italisize the very. So, review! Also, while your waiting for the next chapter please read and review some of my other stories! Like, Wishes Do Come True, Harry Potter vs. Twilight, I Remember You (if your an avatar fan) and all the others!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Let me see her!" He yelled, while trying to get into the Hospital.

"Mr. Weasley, she needs her rest you will be able to see her tomorrow."

"Let. Me. See. Her." He said through gritted teeth, his face turning blood red. He wanted so badly just to see her, she was hurt because of him. Because of what he had said made her run off. If he hadn't said those words… then she would have been safe. His heart was racing, he had been in an argument with Madame Pomfrey for the last ten minutes. As he continued yelling at her, he felt arms wrap around him and drag him backwards. "Let me go!" He yelled while kicking and punching. His eyes were stinging, he had been holding back tears. Finally once he was around the corner the arms let him go. He turned to see who it was and saw Harry.

"Why did you drag me away?" He asked.

"Because that's what friends do when their friends are about to get into serious trouble."

"I have to get in there to see her."

"You can use my invisibility cloak later, you need to cool off right now." Harry told the steaming ginger.

"Whatever." Ron said, and left. He punched the wall next to him, skinning his knuckles. He was so angry right now, he and Lavendar had broken up, Hermione had been hurt- badly, and Malfoy had been… right. As he stormed through the hall, he shoved past a few first years. They all made a big deal of it, but he didn't care; he was about to cry, and he needed to be alone. He almost ran outside, and to the black lake, sitting against the large trunk of the willow tree, tears pouring down his face. Ron then realized he had been a stupid git, and he wanted Hermione back. As his friend, and maybe even more. He hadn't really loved Lavendar, it was just… a phase. More tears fell, and his hand was stinging, he wiped the blood that had been emerging from the cut onto his jeans.

"Won-Won?" A high pitched voice asked from behind him.

"What?" He asked, not turning to see her.

"I… I want you back. I- I love you."

"I don't. I'm in love with someone else." He responded, realizing he was in _love_ with Hermione. It wasn't just a simple crush. He _loved_ her.

"What? Is it that Hermione?" She asked astonished he could love someone besides her.

"Yes. It is." He said, and she started sobbing and ran away. Once she was gone, he looked up at the water. He had to make Hermione his, and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in the way. Then, he realized Malfoy would be a problem. He was dating her, and it didn't look like they'd be breaking up anytime soon. The way Malfoy had talked about her seemed like he was really in love with her, like nothing could tear him apart from her- he should have gone with them to save her. That would have changed Hermione's mind about him, he could have been her hero, but he wasn't. But he could always make up for it. It was never too late to be a hero. Hermione's Hero.

XXXXXXX

Later that night, under the invisibility cloak, Ron Weasley made his way to the Hospital. Once he was at the door, he took a deep breath then walked in. The sight he saw made him feel miserable. Bruises along her arms, and face. There was a few cuts on her cheeks, and arms. He didn't want to see the rest of her. She shifted in her sleep, muttering something he couldn't make out. The invisibility cloak slipped off, and he sat near her bed. A tear escaped from his eye, as he began to speak.

"Hermione, I am so sorry- for everything. I was a complete idiot, I should have never treated you that way. I want you back, as my friend. What happened to you, it was my fault. If I hadn't been mad at you, you wouldn't have left- this wouldn't of happened…" More tears fell as he continued on; he held her hand while saying this, and once he was finished he stood up. "Goodbye."

Wrapping the cloak around him, he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

**AN: Okay, SUPER short! But this one, obviously, was focusing on Ron and his emotions. So review please! I used He to start A LOT of sentences, and that was annoying… but anyways, review so I won't lose the bet! I want $50 dollars and to prove that my writing is good! Let's say, 6 or 8 reviews for this one? Maybe 10? Come on guys, you don't want me to lose, do you? The next chapter will come soon!**


	35. Another Note- Next Chapter Soon

Okay, so woah, haven't updated in forever. Sorry guys, I'm trying my best to write something else. Sorry if this got your hopes up. So I've had a ton of writers block + homework. So that doesn't really combine well.

So for now I'd like to respond to my reviews!

**Little Miss Disney Geek: I totally understand! I'm trying to go back and edit everything so there's no spelling errors. And when you said It's LavendEr not LavendAr I read that in Hermione's voice! xD But don't worry in the next one I promise I will have only tiny spelling errors! Hopefully none at all!**

**Black-Death-646: When I read this it really did help me. Just that short little paragraph gave me a little hope. Thank you so much :) It's really nice to know there's still good in this world, and from a stranger! Thank you so much. Have a great day!**

**: So i'm kinda freaked out because you did exactly describe me. I am blonde, with curly hair. I'm not exactly sure about the beautiful part, from what people have said to me. But I guess I have a great personality because many people have told me that. I started writing this when I was 13, and I am now 15. You seem like a really nice person yourself! **

**Okay so I guess I'll try to write right after I post this. Can't promise a new chapter will be up by tomorrow, but hopefully within the next week or so. **

**I'm also opening up my Private Messages so you guys can send me messages if you want, so, yeah.**


End file.
